The First Date
by Misscelyunjae
Summary: Kesalahan yang ditimbulkan Taepoong, mengharuskan Yunho berkencan dengan Jaejoong. Summary gagal, Just Read And Review, YunJae FF. DLDR :D
1. Chapter 1

Title : The First Date.

Author : Me, Echa.

Genre : Romance, Etc, tentuin sendiri.

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Lenght : Chapter 1.

_**BOY X BOY , DONT LIKE DONT READ !**_

_**Check it...**_

Berulang kali namja tampan ini mengitari ruangan kamar besarnya dimansion ini. Sesekali gumaman dan desahan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Kadang-kadang dia juga berguling-guling diatas tempat tidur ukuran king sizenya. Terlihat sangat jelas jika namja ini sedang bosan dan uring-uringan tak jelas sembari memikirkan sesuatu yang mungkin membuatnya bingung.

Dihelanya napasnya dalam kemudian meraih sebuah gadgetnya yang ada diatas meja didepan sofa yang biasa dibuatnya sebagai tempat kerja didalam kamarnya ini dan menjatuhkan pantatnya ke sofa empuk tempatnya bersantai sekaligus bekerja. Wajah tampannya terdiam tanpa ekspresi sejenak, sedetik kemudian kerutan kecil menghiasi keningnya dengan kedua bola mata musang miliknya yang sedikit mendelik diiringi sebuah senyuman manis yang menawan terlukis dibibir sexynya.

" Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba sekarang... " Gumamnya sembari mengetik sebuah situs pada jejaring internetnya. Tak menunggu lama situs yang tadipun terbuka dengan penuh dilayar gadgetnya, senyuman kembali tersungging dibibirnya ketika melihat beberapa photo yeoja-yeoja terpampang dihalaman depan situs yang menyajikan jasa semacam kebutuhan seorang pria dewasa yang kesepian ini.

Sepasang musang milik namja ini memperhatikan dengan seksama beberapa photo yeoja yang tadi, dikliknya sebuah tulisan yang bertema kencan itu dan diamatinya satu persatu photo gadis yang mungkin akan dipilihnya. Senyumnya tersungging ketika melihat seorang gadis yang sudah cukup lama dilihatnya bergabung disitus ini.

" Mungkin sudah saatnya untuk mengajakmu berkencan lady... Sebagai awal yang baru untuk kencanku yang pertama lagi ! " Ucapnya yakin dan ingin mengklik photo sang yeoja yang mungkin sudah diincarnya untuk dikencanin, namun...

" Guk gukkk gukk "

_Braaakk..._

" guukk "

Gadget yang tadi dipegangnya terlepas seketika karna terjangan yang cukup mesra dari seekor anjing yang tiba-tiba saja memasuki kamarnya.

" Taepoong-ah ! " Panggilnya pada anjing yang cukup besar ini dan menjauhkan tubuh Taepoong darinya. Dia sedikit mendengus saat dengan cekatan Taepoong menghampiri gadgetnya yang terlempar dikarpet samping sofa yang didudukinya.

" Taepoong, jangan bermain dengan itu ! " Tegurnya dengan segera dia beranjak dari sofanya dan memungut gadget yang tadi dimain-mainkan Taepoong dengan sebelah kakinya yang menyentuh-nyentuh layar gadget. Sepertinya Taepoong sangat mengerti bagaimana cara bekerja alat itu.

" Aaaiissh apa yang kau lakukan ? " Mulut namja ini sedikit melebar saat melihat layar gadgetnya yang menunjukkan sebuah profile lengkap seorang namja dengan senyum penuh yang cukup memikat.

" Astaga Taepoong, kau mengacaukan rencanaku dan memilih seorang namja untuk ku kencani besok ! " Ucapnya terdengar sangat kesal dan memelototkan matanya kearah Taepoong sianjing yang tanpa dosa itu.

" Ya Tuhan, demi apapun yang aku punya, aku masih menyukai yang namanya yeoja ! " Gumamnya sembari melempar gadgetnya tadi keatas sofa dan mengusap wajah tampannya yang tengah frustasi dan bertambah sangat bosan ini.

" Gukk gukk " gonggong Taepoong menatap majikannya yang sedang kesal kemudian keluar dari kamar besar majikannya yang tidak menanggapi kehadirannya atau mengajaknya bermain.

" Aahh benar-benar ! " Ucapnya dan raut wajahnya berubah mengeras, diambilnya lagi gadgetnya diatas sofa dan kembali melihat kelayar gadget yang berwarna putih itu.

" Aku baru tahu jika situs kencan impian juga menyediakan untuk mereka yang menyimpang ! " Gumamnya setelah menelaah apa yang dijelaskan dibagian atas website situs ' Kencan Impian ' . Yaa, namja ini tengah mengakses situs yang melayani sebuah kencan untuk pria dewasa yang kesepian, mereka juga menyediakan yeoja yang siap menemani kliennya 24 jam, atau bahasa kasarnya seorang pelacur. Dengan sistem booking yang tinggal klik pada profile sang yeoja yang ingin dikencani atau ingin diajak keranjang maka itu artinya sang klien sudah bisa bersama dengan sang yeoja esok harinya dengan jam kerja yang diambil sang yeoja booking'an tentunya. Dan namja tampan ini pun tadi hanya melihat diurutan yeoja ' baik-baik ' yang disediakan disitus **Kencan Impian** ini. Benar, dia hanya melihat-lihat yeoja cantik yang hanya melayani sebuah kencan disiang hari saja, dan sudah beberapa minggu terakhir dia mengincar seorang yeoja yang ada disana sejak dia diperkenalkan dengan situs website itu oleh temannya yang playboy. Dan sebuah keberanian baru saja muncul ketika dia menimang-nimang dengan matang niatannya yang ingin mengajak sang wanita untuk berkencan. Tapi sayangnya keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya, Taepoong anjing miliknya itu mengacaukan rencananya dan memilih seorang namja untuk dikencaninya besok. Sungguh, dia tidak pernah tau jika situs itupun diperuntukkan bagi kaum gay !.

" Jung Yunho, kau akan gila besok ! " Gerutunya ketika mencoba mengcancel booking'an yang dilakukan Taepoong pada namja itu. Hasilnya tentu saja nihil, dia tidak bisa melakukan pembatalan pada sang namja, yang lebih parahnya lagi menurut Yunho, nama namja ini adalah dia tidak bisa absen atau tidak berhadir dalam kencan besok hari, pasalnya situs itu terlalu teliti dengan harusnya setiap pengguna situs mencantumkan pekerjaan beserta alamat kantor dan rumahnya. Dan sepertinya Jung Yunho seorang yang polos dengan mencantumkan alamat rumah, kantor dan pekerjaannya juga posisi yang sedang ditempatinya pada perusahaan dimana dia bekerja, begitu sangat jujur.

.

.

.

_The Day..._

Entah sudah berapa kali hari in Yunho mendengus sebal. Mata musangnya bergerak-gerak menjelajahi seluruh ruangan yang bercorak lolipop _dicofee shop_ yang ditetapkannya untuk menjadi tempat bertemu dengan seseorang yang dibayarnya untuk berkencan. Jujur saja Yunho sebenarnya malas untuk melakukan hal ini, hanya saja dia juga tidak mau dikejar-kejar oleh orang suruhan dari situs kencan impian kerumahnya untuk bertanggung jawab atas bookingan yang tidak dipenuhinya itu. Maka dari itu dia tidak mau mengambil resiko dan mentransfer penuh bayaran kencan yang dilakukannya hari ini. Sebenarnya Yunho bisa saja mangkir dari kencan yang dianggapnya gila ini, tapi rupa-rupanya namja tampan ini tidak tega untuk membiarkan orang yang dibookingkan oleh Taepoong itu datang ke _cofee shop_ ini dan menunggunya datang seharian. Oleh karna itu Yunho berniat untuk sekedar menemui namja itu dan pergi setelah bertemu dengan sang namja.

Sudah hampir 15 menit Yunho menunggu kedatangan orang itu. Dia mulai jengah sekarang dan bergerak tak sabar dikursinya duduk. Bathinnya mulai mengumpat tak jelas dan rasa kesal mulai menguasainya sekarang. Rasa-rasanya dia sedikit menyesal mengambil cuti kerja dan menghabiskan waktunya hanya dirumah, sebenarnya dia ingin memanfaatkan waktunya untuk mengincar seseorang yeoja yang dia sukai disitus kencan impian itu, dia hanya menyukai saja bukan berarti dia berpikir untuk serius, lagi pula dia mempunyai tambatan hati yang lain namun karna sudah sangat lamanya Yunho tidak pernah berkencan, dia ingin belajar berkencan lagi melalui situs itu. Tapi malah berakhir membosankan seperti in menurutnya, seharusnya dia pergi iburan keluar ngeri saja kemarin.

" Lama sekali... " Gumam Yunho dan berdecak kesal kemudian mengambil gelas air putih yang sesaat sejak dia tiba disini disajikan oleh seorang waiter dan meneguknya.

" Annyeonghaseyo... " Sapa seorang namja yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Yunho, kedua bola mata Yunho sedikit membesar lalu dengan reflek tersedak air putih yang diminumnya ketika mata musangnya bertemu pandang dengan mata doe milik namja yang tengah panik melihat reaksi Yunho.

" Uhukk uhuukk... " Batuk Yunho yang tersedak air putihnya, namja yang baru saja tiba itu dengan gesit mendekat kearahnya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Yunho.

" Gwenchana ? " Tanya namja ini dengan kedua doe eyesnya terlihat khawatir. Yunho mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengelus dadanya. Keadaannya pasca tersedak sudah membaik sekarang.

" Gwenchana... " Sahut Yunho dan mengatur nafasnya. Namja ini pun menarik dirinya dari Yunho dan memberi jarak kembali diantara mereka.

" Duduklah ! " Perintah Yunho pada sang namja yang mengangguk malu-malu kemudian duduk diseberang kursi Yunho.

" Jadi kau orangnya ? " Tanya Yunho dan memperhatikan dengan seksama penampilan namja yang kini menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan.

" Siapa namamu ? " Tanya Yunho sekedar basa basi namun ekor matanya tak lepas memperhatikan namja didepannya ini.

" Kim Jaejoong... " Jawab Namja ini dan memberanikan diri menatap mata musang Yunho yang membuatnya sedikit gugup.

Yunho membelalakan matanya saat kedua kalinya matanya dan mata namja yang mengaku bernama Kim Jaejoong ini bertemu kembali untuk kedua kalinya, pada saat pandangan pertama mereka tadi Yunho mengakui jika namja yang dibooking Taepoong anjingnya, di situs kencan impiannya itu mempunyai mata yang indah dan membuatnya terpesona detik dimana dia manatap doe eyes coklat bening milik namja ini. Namun Yunho tidak menyangka jika wajah Jaejoong pun benar-benar indah dan secantik mata yang dimilikinya. Dia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat wajah cantik sempurna milik Jaejoong dan entah kenapa dadanya mejadi berdegub sedikit tak biasa dari biasanya sekarang.

_**- TBC ?**_

gaje banget, wkwkwkwk sbnarnya cma bosen doang sih, dan ga sngja kmarin mampir ke akun fb RPnya tman ku, aku nemu ini ide pas lihat postingan di icr drama, ada yg ngjkn main drama dgn ide yg kyak gni ktanya dr sbuah komik tp syang ga ada yg mainn cma bnyak yg komen doang disana wkwkwkwk jd lah kegajean echa bermulai lgi wkwkwkwkwk

berminat ? please klik review . eerrrr mmng sngja ini sngkat krna hnya mnghlngkan rasa bosan disekolah ponakan saya hehehehe.

No Bash...NO Flame dan sejenisnya !

_**REVIEW ?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Title : The First Date.

Author : Me, Echa.

Genre : Romance, Etc, tentuin sendiri.

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Lenght : Chapter 2.

_**BOY X BOY , DONT LIKE DONT READ ! No Bash, No Flame !**_

_Check it..._

" Duduklah ! " Perintah Yunho pada sang namja yang mengangguk malu-malu kemudian duduk diseberang kursi Yunho.

" Jadi kau orangnya ? " Tanya Yunho dan memperhatikan dengan seksama penampilan namja yang kini menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan.

" Siapa namamu ? " Tanya Yunho sekedar basa basi namun ekor matanya tak lepas memperhatikan namja didepannya ini.

" Kim Jaejoong... " Jawab Namja ini dan memberanikan diri menatap mata musang Yunho yang membuatnya sedikit gugup.

Yunho membelalakan matanya saat kedua kalinya matanya dan mata namja yang mengaku bernama Kim Jaejoong ini bertemu kembali untuk kedua kalinya, pada saat pandangan pertama mereka tadi Yunho mengakui jika namja yang dibooking Taepoong anjingnya, di situs kencan impiannya itu mempunyai mata yang indah dan membuatnya terpesona detik dimana dia manatap doe eyes coklat bening milik namja ini. Namun Yunho tidak menyangka jika wajah Jaejoong pun benar-benar indah dan secantik mata yang dimilikinya. Dia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat wajah cantik sempurna milik Jaejoong dan entah kenapa dadanya mejadi berdegub sedikit tak biasa dari biasanya sekarang.

_**+++ Chapter 2 +++**_

Tatapan mata Yunho semakin intens menelusuri wajah cantik Jaejoong yang membuat dadanya semakin meletup-letup dan berdegup tak tenang. Yunho seakan terpesona lebih dengan sosok Jaejoong yang kini tengah merona merah karna ditatap sedemikian rupa olehnya. Mulutnya sedikit membuka dengan matanya yang setia mengamati Jaejoong.

Merasa ditatap agak sedikit berlebihan, Jaejoong pun menunduk, perasaannya menjadi gugup seketika. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya, dia merasa malu karna musang Yunho yang seperti menelanjanginya.

Biasanya Jaejoong akan lebih rileks pada setiap klien yang membookingnya untuk berkencan. Tapi berbeda untuk kali ini, dia merasa kliennya yang satu ini lain. Entahlah kenapa Jaejoong merasa seperti itu, mungkin saja karna penampilan Yunho yang terlalu formal dengan jas mahalnya yang bermerk, atau mungkin saja sesuatu yang lainnya yang dia sendiri tidak tahu apa. Yang jelas menurut Jaejoong, kliennya sekarang terlalu sempurna untuk sebuah kencan yang disediakan oleh tempatnya bekerja itu.

" Jadi apa planning kita hari ini eerr " Jaejoong menghentikan kalimatnya yang memecah hening diantaranya dan Yunho, lalu berfikir sejenak, dia cukup bingung untuk memanggil sang klien dengan sebutan apa.

Yunho yang tersadar dari keterpanaannya karna kata-kata Jaejoong tadipun sedikit berdeham, ekor matanya masih mengamati ekspresi Jaejoong yang tengah berfikir.

" Yunho, panggil saja aku Yunho " Ucap Yunho dengan sedikit senyum yang menyungging dibibirnya yang berbentuk hati. Jaejoong semakin gugup ketika melihat senyuman tipis Yunho namun sangat mempesona itu. Jantungnya pun tanpa permisi bereaksi berlebihan dengan degupannya yang semakin cepat. Dengan segera ditepisnya perasaan aneh yang mulai menjalar disekitar dadanya.

" Aah ne Yunho, apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini ? " Tanya Jaejoong sembari mencuri pandang kearah Yunho yang masih menatapnya intens.

Sedikit terlonjak dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan Jaejoong tadi. Yunho mencoba berfikir tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan hari ini. Sepertinya dia sudah lupa akan niat awalnya yang hanya ingin menemui namja yang dipilihkan Taepoong ini dan akan pergi setelahnya. Yaa, sangat jelas dengan sikapnya yang kini berfikir tentang hal yang akan dilakukannya dengan Jaejoong, sang namja bookingan dari situs Kencan Impian.

Yunho menautkan keningnya, dia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya saat berkencan. Bukankah dia juga ingin belajar kembali tentang hal itu, karna saking lamanya dia tidak pernah lagi berkencan, sebuah senyuman tipis terlukis dibibir Yunho saat dirinya ingat akan sesuatu yang ingin dipelajarinya dari kencan ini.

" Aku tidak tahu, Jaejoong-sshi " Ucap Yunho jujur yang sukses membuat kening Jaejoong mengkerut bingung.

" Sudah lama aku tidak berkencan, dan ini adalah kencan pertamaku sejak terakhir aku melakukannya " Timpal Yunho sembari tersenyum polos.

Jaejoong sedikit membelalakan matanya mendengar penuturan Yunho barusan. Dia tidak menyangka jika namja tampan didepannya ini mengaku seperti itu.

" Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan ? " Tanya Jaejoong yang sedetik kemudian benar-benar merutuki pertanyaan bodohnya itu.

" Kenapa tidak kau lakukan saja seperti apa yang biasa kau lakukan saat berkencan " ucap Yunho datar, kelihatannya namja tampan ini tengah menikmati waktunya dengan Jaejoong.

Mata doe Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap lucu dan membuat Yunho didepannya sangat gemas dengan sikapnya sekarang.

" Maksudmu, aku yang menentukan tentang kencan kita ? " Tanya Jaejoong dengan raut wajahnya yang innocent. Yunho hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan namja cantik yang setiap detik semakin membuatnya terpesona.

" Bukankah sudah ku katakan kalau ini adalah kencan pertamaku lagi setelah sekian lama " Ulang Yunho lagi pada ucapannya beberapa menit lalu.

" Ajari aku Kim Jaejoong " Pinta Yunho dengan sikap tenangnya yang sudah bisa dikuasainya sekarang.

aejoong menghela nafasnya, sesuatu didalam dadanya berdetak semakin cepat ketika Yunho mengatakan itu. Diaturnya perlahan nafasnya dan mencoba bersikap rileks seperti biasanya. Yunho memperhatikannya, meski pembawaannya sekarang lebih tenang, namun sangat berbeda dengan letupan hebat yang menjadi-jadi didalam dadanya.

" Hmm bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol disini saja dengan secangkir cappucino dan sepotong rainbow cake, sepertinya akan menyenangkan... " Usul Jaejoong, jujur saja otaknya tak bisa berfikir dengan baik untuk rencana kencan kali ini. Dan lagi pula bukankah biasanya dia juga hanya menemani sang klien yang rata-rata kesepian dan butuh teman untuk bicara saja. Bukan kencan dalam artian sesungguhnya menurut Jaejoong.

Tentu saja bagaimana dia bisa menganggap pekerjaannya ini sebuah kencan. Jaejoong hanya berpikir mencari uang lewat situs yang sudah beberapa bulan digelutinya itu, rata-rata costumer pemakai jasanya atau kliennya hanyalah berbicara dengannya. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah orang-orang kesepian yang tidak mempunyai teman, ada juga yang sedang menghadapi masalah dan tanpa malu-malu menceritakan itu padanya. Jadi, pada dasarnya orang yang membooking waktunya dengan disebut kencan itu hanya ingin minta temani oleh dirinya tanpa melakukan hal apapun yang disebut kencan sebenarnya.

" Ide yang bagus " Sahut Yunho pada usul Jaejoong tadi dan tersenyum manis, sembari menjentikkan jarinya memanggil sang waiter kemeja tempat mereka.

Seorang waiter menghampiri mereka dan membungkuk hormat.

" 2 cangkir cappucino dan 2 potong rainbow cake " Sang waiter mencatat pesanan yang diucapkan Yunho kemudian berlalu dari meja mereka.

Hening kembali terjadi pada dua orang namja yang memiliki perbedaan yang kontrass ini. Si cantik Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya karna tatapan tajam milik Yunho kembali mengedar pada dirinya. Mata musang namja itu seakan tak jenuh dan bosan menatapnya, membuat Jaejoong menjadi semakin gugup saja dengan segala yang dirasakannya didadanya.

" Emm Yunho, jika boleh tau kenapa kau memilihku untuk berkencan ? " Tanya Jaejoong malu-malu dan kembali memecah hening yang membuat keadaan menjadi canggung.

Yunho sedikit membesarkan matanya ketika Jaejoong bertanya seperti itu. Digaruknya tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, hanya sebuah alibi untuk menutupi rasa kaget atas pertanyaannya yang tentu membuatnya malu jika harus menjawabnya dengan jujur.

" Hmm tidak apa-apa, hanya kau terlihat menarik... " Jawab Yunho diakhiran dengan cengirannya yang jelas dibuat-buat.

" Ooh... " Jaejoong hanya bergumam dengan rona merah pipinya yang semakin mencolok, dia sedikit melirik kearah waiter yang membawa pesanan mereka dan meletakkannya dengan sopan diatas meja.

" Terima kasih " Ucap Jaejoong pada sang waiter yang sudah kembali ketempatnya kala tak ada tamu dicofee shop ini.

" Apa kau sudah lama bekerja disitus itu Jaejoong-sshi ? " Tanya Yunho yang sukses membuat Jaejoong membatalkan niatnya untuk meminum cappucinonya.

" Sudah hampir 3 bulan belakangan ini, dan panggil saja aku Jaejoong, terlihat lebih akrab untuk sebuah kencan " Jawab Jaejoong dengan senyumannya yang meluluhkan hati Yunho tadi berdetak sangat cepat.

" Baiklah, Jae... Jika aku boleh tahu, kenapa kau memilih bekerja disana dan melayani kencan para orang menyimpang ? " Tanya Yunho lagi dengan polosnya. Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya sembari menatap lekat wajah tampan Yunho yang bingung dengan ekspresinya.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Yunho membesarkan matanya. Dia baru sadar dengan apa yang ditanyakannya barusan.

" Maaf maksudku, aku baru tahu jika Kencan Impian mempunyai program kencan dengan laki-laki juga... " Ralat Yunho cepat pada pertanyaan bodohnya tadi. Yaa sangat bodoh dia menanyakan itu, sedangkan dia kini tengah menikmati kencan dengan Jaejoong yang melayani kencan untuk orang yang disebutnya menyimpang, bukankah sama saja dia menyebut dirinya menyimpang sekarang. Dan hal itu sungguh tidak dibenarkan oleh naluri pria Yunho yang menganggap dirinya masih sangat normal.

" Ooh... " Gumam Jaejoong lagi dan tersenyum tipis. Jujur saja dia sedikit tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Yunho tadi. Memang benar dia bekerja untuk program gay dikencan impian, tapi dia juga tidak selalu berpikir jika para cliennya selama ini adalah seorang gay seperti yang divonis Yunho dengan pertanyaannya yang segera diralat itu. Terlebih lagi dirinya, sampai beberapa saat yang lalupun masih baik-baik saja menekuni pekerjaannya itu diprogram gay, tak sedikitpun dia merasa dilecehkan oleh para kliennya dengan perbuatan mereka, meski memang ada yang benar-benar gay tapi mereka sangat sopan dan bisa menjaga sikap, sangat berbeda dengan Yunho.

Keadaan kembali menjadi hening dan canggung. Yunho benar-benar merasa bodoh karna sebuah pertanyaan yang tadi meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Beberapa kali dia bergerak-gerak tak tenang dalam duduknya. Ekor mata musangnya sangat setia mengawasi Jaejoong yang hanya duduk ditempatnya, sesekali menyesap cappucinonya dan memakan rainbow cakenya.

Perasaan Yunho sangat tidak karuan, dia benci dengan keheningan yang sudah lebih dari 1 jam menggeluti mereka. Bahkan Cappucino miliknya pun sudah dingin tanpa sempat disentuhnya. Jaejoong masih hanya berdiam diri, jujur saja dia masih sedikit kesal dengan Yunho yang seakan meremehkan kaum gay atas pertanyaannya terakhir tadi.

Yunho menarik nafasnya dalam kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan-lahan. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk membelah sunyi yang hadir diantaranya dan Jaejoong yang tanpa berhenti membuat dadanya berdegup hebat sejak namja ini menyadari betapa cantiknya paras Jaejoong yang membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran semakin larut yang tanpa disadarinya itu.

" Hmm Jae... " Panggil Yunho sedikit ragu dan menatap mata besar Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat indah dari mata yeoja manapun yang pernah ditemuinya.

" Ne ? " Sahut Jaejoong dan balas menatap Yunho yang terlihat gugup itu.

" Mian... " Ucap Yunho hati-hati, Jaejoong menautkan keningnya, kurang mengerti dengan maksud kata maaf Yunho.

" Untuk apa ? " Tanya Jaejoong heran dan menatap intens Yunho yang mendesah pelan.

Jujur, Yunho sendiri tidak tahu untuk apa dia meminta maaf. Sebagai orang dewasa dia mengerti keadaan yang semakin canggung itu karna sesuatu yang salah terjadi.

" Entahlah, hanya saja aku merasa tidak enak " Jawab Yunho jujur. Jaejoong mengangguk lalu menatap kearah lain, menghindari kontak mata yang dilakukan Yunho padanya dan membuat hening kembali menyatu pada mereka.

.

.

.

_Jung Mansion._

Setelah acara kencan berakhir, Yunho segera kembali kerumahnya dan memutuskan untuk membasuh tubuhnya yang sedikit lengket karna keringat. Beberapa jam kebersamaannya dengan namja cantik itu hanya diisi dengan sedikit percakapan yang terjadi. Keheningan dan suasana canggung menyelimuti kencan hari ini. Yunho benar-benar meratapi kebodohannya, sekarang dia sudah mengerti kenapa Jaejoong hanya berdiam saja, yaa itu semua karna pertanyaan bodoh darinya.

Itupun Yunho baru menyadarinya setelah mengingat-ngigat kembali apa yang telah terjadi pada kencannya tadi. Yunho melemparkan handuk yang tadi digunakannya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Diambilnya gadgednya yang ada disamping meja nakas ranjang empuknya.

" Guuk guukk... " Yunho menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka lebar, Taepoon sudah berdiri disana dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

" Taepoong-ah " Panggil Yunho sembari menghampiri anjingnya yang juga mendekat kearahnya.

" Apa kabarmu hari ini hmm ? " Tanyanya pada Taepoong yang menikmati elusan lembut nan sayang sang majikan pada kepalanya.

" Guuk... " Sahut Taepoong seakan mengerti pertanyaan Yunho tadi dan menjawabnya.

" Kau sangat baik hari ini eoh ? Hmm aku juga, tadi aku bertemu seorang yang cukup menarik Taepoong-ah " Ucap Yunho yang kembali membayangkan wajah cantik Jaejoong.

" Guuk gukk " gonggong Taepoong merespon cerita Yunho. Yunho tertawa kala mengingat kelakuan Taepoong kemarin yang akhirnya mempertemukan dirinya dengan seseorang yang cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itu.

" Aah, sepertinya kau yang berperan penting dalam pertemuanku yang ku pikir menyebalkan itu, naah besok kau akan ku beri banyak makan, gomawo Taepoong... " Ucap Yunho dan memeluk anjingnya itu kemudian melepasnya karna Taepoong yang bergerak-gerak tak suka dengan pelukan yang sangat jarang sekali diberikan olehnya.

" Guuk... " Gonggong Taepoong dan menatap Yunho sebelum berlari kembali keluar kamar besarnya.

Bibir berbentuk hati itu pun melengkung, membuat senyuman menawan yang akan menarik setiap yeoja jika melihatnya. Digerakkannya jemarinya dilayar gadgetnya ini. Kembali dibuka situs Kencan Impian yang tadi sudah dikecapnya bagaimana jasa orang dari sana.

Jemari tegas Yunho berjelajah, dikliknya program Spesial Date dan tak mengacuhkan layar depan yang memajang photo yeoja-yeoja cantik yang kemarin diamatinya. Dengan cekatan Yunho mengklik photo namja yang tadi siang menemaninya berkencan itu, saat layar gadged menunjukkan beberapa photo namja yang cukup manis dengan pose-pose andalan mereka.

Kedua mata musangnya terbelalak ketika melihat status yang direspon oleh situs website itu.

" Unavalaible " keningnya mengkerut saat membaca tulisan respon ini. Beberapa detik kemudian rahangnya mengatup tegas dan kembali menjelajahi situs kencan impian dengan jemarinya yang terlihat tak sabar.

Apa yang terjadi pada namja tampan ini ? Bukankah dia masih sangat meyakini jika dirinya masih normal ? Lalu apa yang dilakukannya beberapa waktu tadi ? Dia bahkan mengacuhkan yeoja yang diincarkan pada halaman depan situs. Apa dia lupa niatan awal sewaktu dia memutuskan untuk kembali berkencan dengan inginnya memilih yeoja incarannya disitus ini ? Tapi apa yang dilakukannya sekarang malah bertolak belakang, dan seakan mengulang sesuatu yang sebelumnya dianggapnya gila dan menyimpang.

Ooh Jung Yunho, mungkinkah sekarang dirinya sudah menyimpang karna pertemuan dan kencan pertama dengan seseorang yang awalnya sangat tidak ingin dia harapkan namun sukses membuat matanya, hatinya dan juga mulutnya berkhianat pada statementnya yang masih sangat ingin mengklaim dirinya normal. Pria normal dengan ketertarikan utuh pada seorang yeoja, tapi kenyataanya malah tidak sesuai dengan semua itu sekarang. Dan yang paling penting, sepertinya namja ini belum menyadari sepenuhnya apa yang dilakukannya.

" Kim Jaejoong siapa yang membookingmu untuk hari esok ? " tanyanya pada layar gadget yang menampakkan photo penuh Jejoong yang saat ini membuat emosinya sedikit meluap.

_**- TBC**_

Smakin gaje aja... maaf EYD ga beraturan.. miss typo bertebaran... aku ga pnya beta reader jd lngsng post dan ga smoat ngedit hehehe malas wkwkwkwk.

Balas review non log in :

Guest1 : gomawo udh ska crta abal dan gaje ini

Neng : Taepoong tau yg mana yg mulus XD

lee sunri hyun : Lanjut

Guest2 : lanjut

Jaejae : update... mian gaje... love u too... hehe

Phantomirotic : hii jg, udh lma ga lhat kamu hehehe... idenya smakin kacau balau ini... maaf mngecewakan ya... kangen kamu jg wkwkwkwkw... hrap mklumi appa pria dewasa kesepian buahahaha... thank bua bca ini yaaa...

**Spesial thank : **

_**ifa. , hanasukie , Cho Hyunsoo , Neng , YunHolic , Missjelek , Cho Sungkyu , lee sunri hyun , Chwangkyuh EviLberry , Vic89 , gwansim84 , KittyBabyBoo Love YunnieBunny , Hana akamatsu , Jae Sekundes , Youleebitha , jaejae , Dennis Park , UruRuBaek , Phantomirotic , Rly , NickeYJcassie , Taeripark , danactebh , fuyu Cassiopeia**_ and all _**Guest **_ jg yg memfav ,foll dan sider

_**REVIEW ?**_

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : The First Date.

Author : Me, Echa.

Genre : Romance, Etc, tentuin sendiri.

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Lenght : Chapter 3.

_**BOY X BOY , DONT LIKE DONT READ ! No Bash, No Flame !**_

_Check it..._

Kedua mata musangnya terbelalak ketika melihat status yang direspon oleh situs website itu.

" Unavalaible " keningnya mengkerut saat membaca tulisan respon ini. Beberapa detik kemudian rahangnya mengatup tegas dan kembali menjelajahi situs kencan impian dengan jemarinya yang terlihat tak sabar.

Apa yang terjadi pada namja tampan ini ? Bukankah dia masih sangat meyakini jika dirinya masih normal ? Lalu apa yang dilakukannya beberapa waktu tadi ? Dia bahkan mengacuhkan yeoja yang diincarkan pada halaman depan situs. Apa dia lupa niatan awal sewaktu dia memutuskan untuk kembali berkencan dengan inginnya memilih yeoja incarannya disitus ini ? Tapi apa yang dilakukannya sekarang malah bertolak belakang, dan seakan mengulang sesuatu yang sebelumnya dianggapnya gila dan menyimpang.

Ooh Jung Yunho, mungkinkah sekarang dirinya sudah menyimpang karna pertemuan dan kencan pertama dengan seseorang yang awalnya sangat tidak ingin dia harapkan namun sukses membuat matanya, hatinya dan juga mulutnya berkhianat pada statementnya yang masih sangat ingin mengklaim dirinya normal. Pria normal dengan ketertarikan utuh pada seorang yeoja, tapi kenyataanya malah tidak sesuai dengan semua itu sekarang. Dan yang paling penting, sepertinya namja ini belum menyadari sepenuhnya apa yang dilakukannya.

" Kim Jaejoong siapa yang membookingmu untuk hari esok ? " tanyanya pada layar gadget yang menampakkan photo penuh Jejoong yang saat ini membuat emosinya sedikit meluap.

_**+++ Chap 3 +++**_

Musang Yunho menyala terang, rahangnya mengatup keras. Dilemparnya gadgednya keatas ranjang empuknya. Rasa-rasanya dia sangat tidak rela jika Jaejoong bersama orang lain besok. Memikirkan hal itu saja membuat darag Yunho serasa mendidih, apa lagi jika dia harus membayangkan Jaejoong yang tadi menemaninya berkencan, sedang berkencan dengan yang lain. Kepalanya bagai berdenyut-denyut kala bayangan itu muncul diotaknya.

" Aaaiish, besok aku akan pergi kekantor situs Kencan Impian, dan lihatlah Jae apa yang akan ku lakukan padamu ! " Ucap Yunho seakan memperingatkan namja cantik yang tidak tahu menahu dengan sikap yang sekarang ada pada diri Yunho setelah berkencan hari ini.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil Cadillac berwarna putih berhenti disebuah cafe yang tak jauh dari sebuah kantor kecil yang tadi didatanginya. Dengan santai sang namja pemilik mobil mewah ini turun dari mobilnya. Bibir hatinya yang seksi menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang penuh makna. Dilangkahkannya kakinya untuk memasuki cafe yang menarik perhatiannya untuk didatangi hari ini.

Senandung ceria lolos perlahan dari bibirnya sembari mendudukkan dirinya disofa salah satu meja disudut cafe ini.

" Jung Yunho, kau memang jenius ! " Pujinya pada diri sendiri dan tersenyum puas kala mengingat kejadian beberapa saat tadi.

Senyum cerah merekah tak kunjung pudar dari lukisan wajah tampan Yunho yang tengah menikmati waktu santainya seorang diri sekarang. Beberapa saat kemudian sang waiter mendekatinya dan menanyakan pesanannya dengan sopan. Tak menunggu waktu lama, pesanannya pun sudah tersaji Dengan perlahan bibirnya menyesap cappucino nya. Kedua mata musangnya menutup seakan mengingat-ngigat momment kemarin saat dirinya bersama dengan Jaejoong.

" Kim Jaejoong... " Gumamnya dan kembali tersenyum cerah. Diedarkannya musangnya mengamati seluruh isi cafe yang menurutnya cukup nyaman untuknya yang sedang ingin menyendiri ini. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, sepasang musang milik Yunho membesar hebat kala maniknya menangkap sosok yang tak lepas dari pikirannya sejak kemarin itu.

Kedua mata Yunho semakin membesar saat diperhatikannya lebih intens dua orang namja yang berada 10 meter dari tempatnya duduk. Kilat emosi mulai terpancar dari maniknya setelah diyakininya bahwa yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah benar. Rahang tegas itupun mengatus keras dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat penuh akan emosi.

" Kim Jaejoong ! " Desisnya terdengar berbahaya dengan kedua mata yang tak lepas memperhatikan gerakan namja cantik yang sangat rileks dengan sesekali bibir cherry itu tertawa renyah dan tersenyum lepas bersama seorang namja yang kini tengah asik mengobrol dengannya.

Yunho menggertakkan giginya, emosinya benar-benar meluap naik kepermukaan saat melihat senyuman Jaejoong bersama namja itu. Pikirannya kembali terbawa pada saat dirinya dan Jaejoong melakukan kencan kemarin, Jaejoong tidak bersikap seperti apa yang dilakukannya pada namja yang sekarang menjadi kliennya. Namja cantik itu bahkan mendiamkannya, meski Yunho sadar semua itu atas kesalahannya dalam berbicara. Tapi bukankah dia juga merasa berhak mendapat pelayanan yang sama dengan klien Jaejoong yang sekarang.

_Deg..._

_Deg..._

_Deg..._

Jantung Yunho memacu dengan sangat cepat, bergemuruh bagai badai yang sedang menerpa dadanya. Kilatan emosi dan penuh dengan cemburu nampak sangat jelas terlihat dibalik musangnya yang mematikan sekarang. Yunho mencoba mengatur segala yang ada didalam dadanya kini, perasaannya yang tak enak juga rasa panas yang mengembang disekitar dada bidangnya yang bergerak cepat.

" Shiiittt... " umpatnya kesal dan memejamkan matanya, gejolak didadanya benar-benarnya serasa memuncak kini saat namja asing itu menyentuh pipi Jaejoong dan ingin sekali Yunho untuk menghajarnya detik ini juga. Beruntung pikirannya masih bisa berpikir dengan benar disaat hatinya kalang kabut seperti ini. Yunho mencoba menekan perasaan emosinya, perlahan dibukanya matanya dan dialihkannya pandangannya kearah luar cafe yang cukup ramai para pejalan kaki melaluinya.

_Deg..._

Kembali jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat kala sebuah pertanyaan melintas didalam otaknya sekarang. Sepersekian detik setelah menyadari atas pertanyaannya yang muncul dari dirinya yang seakan menyadarkannya itu, kedua matanya beserta mulutnya menganga lebar.

" Tidak... Tidak... Tentu saja aku masih sangat normal ! Kau normal Jung Yunho ! " Rapalnya seakan mengingatkan atas apa yang tadi dirasakannya pada namja cantik yang membuatnya cemburu itu. Meskipun dia mengatakan hal itu, namja tampan ini kini kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya, sebuah pikiran yang semakin menggangunya.

" Aku hanya tertarik untuk mengetahui lebih, anggap saja aku hanya bermain-main dengan namja itu ! " Ucapnya seakan meyakinkan dirinya lagi, namun pertanyaan lain yang ada dalam sistem jaringan otaknya sendiri membuat Yunho harus mengerang frustasi.

Dengan sigap namja tampan ini berdiri dari bangkunya, menyelipkan selembar uang lima puluh ribu won dibawah gelas cappucinonya. Sedikit melirik kearah dua namja yang tengah tertawa lepas itu, sekali lagi dadanya memanas melihat permandangan yang tidak disukainya itu masuk kedalam maniknya.

.

.

.

_Jung Mansion_

Yunho memijit pelipisnya, kini dia sedang merebahkan diri diranjang empuknya. Sejak dari cafe itu rasa-rasanya moodnya hari ini sangat buruk dan berantakkan. Ditambah dengan pikirannya yang mengganggunya tadi. Untuk saat ini Yunho memilih dan meyakini jika dirinya hanya tertarik sesaat dan ingin bermain-main dengan si Jaejoong namja cantik itu. Dia sudah memikirkan hal itu seharian ini, Yunho masih sangat yakin dirinya masih normal dan kalaupun dia dihadapkan dengan seorang wanita sexy maka tubuhnya juga akan bereaksi lebih.

Yaa, pikirannya yang tadi sempat singgah adalah apakah dirinya sudah menjadi seorang yang menyimpang ?. Dan dengan sangat hati-hati dia memikirkan kata itu hingga dengan keputusan tadi yang dipegangnya. Lagi pula dia masih tetap bersi keras pada statementnya yang meyakini dirinya pria normal 100 % tanpa kurang sedikitpun. Yaa, yunho masih sangat denial terhadap dirinya yang jatuh sempurna kedalam pesona seorang Kim Jaejoong yang tak sengaja di bookingkan oleh anjingnya yang bernama Taepoong itu.

" Sampai bertemu besok Jae, dan lihatlah kejutan untukmu... " Gumam Yunho yang melirik layar ponselnya yang memasang wallpaper photo Jaejoong yang dipajang disitus kencan impian itu. Perlahan senyum mengembang dibibir penuh Yunho dengan bersamaannya kedua kelopak matanya menutup, menuju sebuah alam mimpi yang mungkin akan membuatnya sadar tentang perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

Yunho bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, beberapa kali bell mansionnya berbunyi dan membuat tidurnya terganggu. Ditutupnya telinganya dengan bantal yang tadi menjadi alas kepalanya. Tapi nihil, suara deringan bellnya terus menggema keseluruh mansionnya.

" Aiiish menggangu saja ! " Gumamnya sembari beranjak dari tempat tidur king sizenya dan mengucek kedua matanya yang masih mengantuk. Dibukanya pintu kamar besarnya yang berada dilantai 2 mansion besar ini.

" Kemana para pelayan itu ! " gerutunya sembari melihat-lihat sekitar yang dilalui olehnya saat menuju kepintu utama mansionnya.

_Ckleeekkk_

" Lama sekali, orang-orang kaya memang... "

Doe eyes milik namja cantik ini membesar cepat ketika melihat pintu yang tadi tertutup didepannya terbuka dengan lebar. Kedua mata besarnya kembali membesar saat pandangannya bertemu dengan manik musang Yunho. Kalimatnya yang tadipun terhenti seketika.

_Deg..._

Perasaan yang anehpun mulai muncul lagi didada kedua makhluk dengan sama gender namun begitu sangat kontras ini. Senyuman sumringah mulai terpatri dibibir tebal Yunho yang seksi saat disadarinya sang tamu yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya sejak kemarin.

" Hai Jae... " Sapa Yunho mencoba mengusir keheningan yang mungkin akan tercipta antaranya dan Jaejoong lagi.

Jaejoong mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya, seakan kurang percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Bola matanya pun berpindah-pindah, sebentar menatap sebuah kartu nama yang akan menjadi kliennya sejak pagi ini dan menatap wajah sumringah Yunho yang penuh semangat.

" Apa aku salah orang Yunho-sshi ? " Tanya Jaejoong mencoba bersikap formal dan sopan.

Yunho tertawa pelan kemudian menatap kembali wajah Jaejoong yang penuh kebingungan.

" Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku Yunho ? Bukankah lebih akrab untuk sebuah kencan ? " Ucap Yunho seakan mengatakan kembali kata-kata Jaejoong pada saat kencan pertama mereka itu. Jaejoong membesarkan matanya kali ini dadanya berdetak sangat cepat, terlebih lagi namja tampan didepannya ini mengerling nakal kearahnya dengan pose yang membuatnya sedikit menahan napas dalam, takut tergoda dengan keseksian namja yang hanya memakai boxer dan singlet sehingga mempertontonkan dengan jelas tubuhnya yang kekar, ditambah dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Meski sangat jelas Yunho sang kliennya ini baru bangun dari tidurnya, namun Jaejoong akui jika pesonanya namja ini sangat besar.

" Jadi kau yang membookingku penuh 1 hari ini Mr. Jung ? " Tanya Jaejoong, seakan tidak percaya lagi dengan fakta. Yaa, baginya sulit untuk percaya jika orang didepannya ini kembali membooking orang-orang yang ada dalam menu spesial date di situs tempatnya bekerja itu setelah ucapan namja ini tempo lalu.

" Yaa, aku Jung Yunho... Masuklah... " Sahut Yunho dan mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk memasuki rumahnya. Jaejoong menatap sekilas Yunho, entah kenapa degupan jantungnya mulai menjadi lebih aneh lagi sekarang. Perlahan tapi pasti dilangkahkannya kakinya memasuki mansion mewah milik Yunho ini.

" Masuklah, dan tunggu aku disofa itu... " Ucap Yunho menunjuk sofa ruang tamunya yang nyaman, Jaejoong mengangguk kemudian menuju sofa yang dimaksud Yunho. Didudukkannya dirinya pada sofa panjang yang mengarahkan pandangan kedalam mansion.

" Tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera kembali, jika ada perlu apa-apa kau bisa ambil sendiri, karna aku tidak tahu kemana para maid itu sekarang ! " Ucap Yunho sembari tersenyum manis lalu melangkahkan kakinya kedalam mansion dan menaiki anak tangganya.

Yunho sudah lenyap dari pandangan mata Jaejoong sekarang. Dihelanya napasnya yang tadi sempat tercegat, entah kenapa rasa gugup mulai menjadi-jadi pada dirinya sekarang. Mata Jaejoong bergerak-gerak, sedikit berpikir, kemudian bibir cherry itu mempout gemas dan kembali menghela napasnya.

" Bukankah kau bilang yang seperti ini menyimpang Yunho ? " Tanyanya pada angin yang tak pernah tahu jawabannya itu. Jaejoong sedikit berdecak sebal, memory tentang kencan pertamanya dengan namja tampan kliennya sekarang ini mulai bermain didalam otaknya dan membuatnya kembali kesal jika mengingat itu.

Jaejoong hanya berdiam diri, sudah 15 menit Yunho meninggalkannya diruang tamu mansionnya ini. Matanya pun mulai berjelajah melihat-lihat mansion mewah milik namja tampan yang membookingnya kembali. Sesekali mulutnya membesar dengan kedua bola matanya yang takjub dengan berbagai isi mansion yang menurutnya sangat mahal itu. Sungguh dia tidak pernah sebelumnya masuk kedalam sebuah rumah yang besar seperti ini. Apa lagi untuk keperluan kerjaan seperti ini, ini adalah kali pertamanya diminta klien untuk datang kerumahnya, terlebih lagi sejak pagi. Sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak mengambil jam kerja full, tapi situs kencan impian dimana dia bekerja sudah menerima bookingan untuk dirinya, dan lagi Jaejoong tidak bisa menolaknya jika gaji yang ditawarkanpun 2x lipat.

" Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama " sebuah suara bass dari arah tangga menginterupsi kerjaan Jaejoong yang tadi mengagumi betapa indahnya mansion milik namja yang kini tengah berjalan kearahnya.

Kedua mata Jaejoong membesar saat pandangan matanya tertumpu pada sosok Yunho yang membuatnya susah untuk meneguk salivanya. Jantungnya pun berdegup semakin cepat seiring langkah kaki Yunho yang terus mendekat kearahnya,

_**-TBC**_

Smakiiiin gajeeee... hahahahaha #plaaak. Baiklah saya hnya mnjalankan apa yg ada diotak saya ketika mnulis ini :D . maaf jka membosankan yaa.

BBM 7630E51D yg mau mnginvite sya... tp klo bsa intro yaaa... soalnya biar tau aja, dr pda ada dibbm tp ga kenal itu rasanya sesuatu banget #plaaaaaaakkkkkk.

Ooh yaaaa_**... Happy b'day to uri umma Kim Jaejoong**_ yg canyiknya ga ada nandingin... smoga umma jd istri yg baik buat appa :D . AKTF ! #maaf ngcapin duluan, tkut ane ga upd pas emak tercinta ultah.

Buat Nobody Knows, ane lgi potek jd maaf ga bsa upd cpat... hohohohoho

Guest1 : iyaaaaaa appa ga mau ngku dy udh belok hahahah

lee sunri hyun : pda dsarnya dia mlayani kencan yg hnya disiang hari aja, dan hal yg lbh dr obrolan atau jlan" sprti kncan pda umunya adl plyanan yg hrus diberikannya, jka lbh dri itu bkan msuk dalam pelayanannya sbgai pekerja siang disitus kencan impian.

Irengiovanny : cemburu buta malah hahaha

Jaejae : trima ksh hnya sja saya mrsa krng pede dngn ini, krna ide tdak mluncur dgn baik... apa lg chap ini huehuhuhu.

Rimadsung : yaap dan tdak mau mngakui hahaha

t : tidak mungkin hahahaha

farla 23 : plin plan mngkn hahaha ga tegas dia sjak ktmu jae jd bgni

Jenny : smakin gaje aja ini... sngat denial buakakakakak.

Jaena : lanjuuuttt...

_**Spesial Thank For : **_

**Vic89 , gwansim84 , Lady Ze , hanasukie , ifa .p. arunda , lee sunri hyun , nickeYJcassie , irengiovanny , jaejae , Youleebitha , YunHolic , rimadsung , ChwangKyuh EviLBerry , danactebh , t , ShinJiWoo920202 , fuyu cassiopeia , Dennis Park , Hana – Kara , jae sekundes , farla 23 , Jenny , Rly. C .JaeKyu , KittyBabyBoo Love YunnieBunny , Park July , jaena. **Yg fav dan fol jg sider yg belum smpat untk mninggalkan reviewnya.

_**Review ?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Title : The First Date.

Author : Me, Echa.

Genre : Romance, Etc, tentuin sendiri.

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Lenght : Chapter 4.

_**BOY X BOY , DONT LIKE DONT READ ! No Bash, No Flame !**_

_Check it..._

Jaejoong hanya berdiam diri, sudah 15 menit Yunho meninggalkannya diruang tamu mansionnya ini. Matanya pun mulai berjelajah melihat-lihat mansion mewah milik namja tampan yang membookingnya kembali. Sesekali mulutnya membesar dengan kedua bola matanya yang takjub dengan berbagai isi mansion yang menurutnya sangat mahal itu. Sungguh dia tidak pernah sebelumnya masuk kedalam sebuah rumah yang besar seperti ini. Apa lagi untuk keperluan kerjaan seperti ini, ini adalah kali pertamanya diminta klien untuk datang kerumahnya, terlebih lagi sejak pagi. Sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak mengambil jam kerja full, tapi situs kencan impian dimana dia bekerja sudah menerima bookingan untuk dirinya, dan lagi Jaejoong tidak bisa menolaknya jika gaji yang ditawarkanpun 2x lipat.

" Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama " sebuah suara bass dari arah tangga menginterupsi kerjaan Jaejoong yang tadi mengagumi betapa indahnya mansion milik namja yang kini tengah berjalan kearahnya.

Kedua mata Jaejoong membesar saat pandangan matanya tertumpu pada sosok Yunho yang membuatnya susah untuk meneguk salivanya. Jantungnya pun berdegup semakin cepat seiring langkah kaki Yunho yang terus mendekat kearahnya.

_**+++ Chapter 4 +++**_

Namja tampan yang kini duduk didepan Jaejoong tersenyum penuh menggoda padanya. Jaejoong menatap tubuh atas kekar Yunho yang tanpa terbalut sebuah benang pun, tetesan air masih membasahi dada telanjang Yunho dan dibeberapa bagian kucuran air yang tersisa bergulir bebas dibadannya. Mata bulat besar Jaejoong seakan terus mendelik menatap pandangan erotis yang entah kenapa membuat dirinya seakan terhisap penuh pada pesona manly yang ditunjukkan Yunho.

Dengan susah payah Jaejoong berusaha mengedipkan matanya, mencoba mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain saat otaknya menyadari betapa tidak sopannya dirinya sekarang. Tapi yang terjadi malah dirinya semakin menatap intens Yunho yang seakan membuat gairahnya terhadap namja ini meningkat. Sepertinya matanya dan juga degupan didadanya sangat berkhianat pada pikirannya yang berusaha menepis pesona mematikan Yunho yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan pada kencan sebelumnya itu.

" Apa yang kau lihat Jaejoong ? " tanya Yunho dan membuat Jaejoong terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang nampak seperti teguran itu buatnya. Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dengan susah payah dan menelan salivanya. Rona merah kini menghiasi pipi putihnya, sedangkan dadanya berdetak-detak tak karuan, sementara otaknya merutuki apa yang tengah dilakukannya sesaat tadi.

Yunho menangkap ekspresi Jaejoong yang menatapnya intens tadi. Senyuman tipis mengembang dibibir hati namja itu. Dalam hatinya dia sedikit bersorak karna Jaejoong tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dirinya. Yaa, tidak sia-sia dia bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana denim yang jatuh dibawah lututnya. Saat dia mandi tadi, Yunho sedikit memikirkan trik untuk membuat Jaejoong tidak kaku dan hanya memandang kearahnya, dan entah kenapa pikiran mesumnya yang tidak-tidak malah berpikir untuk menggoda namja yang dia bilang hanya untuk bermain-main itu dengan semua ini.

Well, Jung Yunho benar-benar sungguh denial dengan segala sesuatu yang dilakukannya sekarang.

" Apa kau tidak kedinginan tanpa pakaian seperti itu Yunho ? " sahut Jaejoong dengan bertanya balik dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dia terlalu malu jika harus bertatap muka dengan Yunho yang entah kenapa seolah-olah membuatnya tergoda untuk pertama kali dalam menjalani pekerjaannya itu.

" Kenapa ? Aku sudah biasa begini sehabis mandi " sahut Yunho sebuah smirk terlukis dibibirnya.

" Tapi, bukankah kita sedang berkencan, tidak kah kau malu Yunho ? " Jaejoong sedikit melirik kearah Yunho, dadanya semakin berdegup cepat, kembali ditundukkannya kepalanya dan menatap karpet ruang tamu mansion mewah ini.

" Lalu kenapa ? Ini memang kencan, dan bukankah sekarang anggapannya aku adalah seseorang yang mengencanimu atau mungkin bisa disebut sebagai kekasih, lagi pula aku tidak berencana untuk keluar rumah pagi ini " sahut Yunho, dia semakin merasa senang atas respon dan tanggapan Jaejoong atas penampilannya itu. Yaa, dia merasa jika namja cantik didepannya ini sudah tergugah melihat betapa seksinya tubuhnya. Tentu saja dari pengalamannya di gym gadis manapun akan berteriak histeris dan tak bisa menolak mata mereka untuk selalu menatap tubuh kekar nan seksi miliknya.

Jaejoong menarik napasnya dalam, berusaha menormalkan detakan jantungnya yang kian menjadi-jadi. Otaknya mencoba berpikir jernih, namun lagi-lagi pikirannya pun berkhianat dengan memikirkan hal aneh-aneh. Pipinya yang merona semakin memerah. Benar-benar dia menjadi sangat gugup untuk melakukan pekerjaannya ini sekarang.

" Apa kau sudah sarapan ? " tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang langsung mendongak dan melongo polos, namun dengan cepat kepalanya menggeleng.

" Ayo kedapur mungkin sudah ada sarapan disana... " ajak Yunho sembari tersenyum menggoda dan beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya menuju kearah dapur.

Jaejoong menautkan keningnya, dadanya menjadi sangat liar kala melihat punggung kokoh Yunho. Tubuhnya pun seakan ingin bergerak atas kehendaknya sendiri. Jaejoong menelan salivanya, sekarang dia mengerti keadaannya. Jika Yunho terus bertelanjang dada seperti itu, tak elak pikirannya berkembang kemana-mana dan membuat pekerjaannya semakin sulit hari ini.

Sebenarnya bukan pekerjaannya yang sulit. Tapi perasaannya yang setiap detik seakan memuncak. Jaejoong sungguh sangat merutuki keadaan yang terjadi ini. Biasanya dia tidak pernah sekalipun seperti ini pada kliennya, meski kliennya berusaha menggodanya terang-terangan namun sedikitpun Jaejoong tidak pernah tergoda. Lalu kenapa sekarang dirinya merasa sangat tergoda, padahal namja tampan itu hanya topless bukan telanjang sepenuhnya.

" Kim Jaejoong kendalikan dirimu... " peringat Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri, dia sungguh benci dengan dirinya yang ini. Ketika pikiran fantasynya yang tidak sekalipun pernah terjadi malah sekarang menjadi-jadi. Bahkan Jaejoong sangat yakin tadi pikirannya mengatakan ' Jika Yunho mengajaknya keranjang sekalipun dia akan siap '. Hell no ! Dia bukan bekerja dijalur spesial date and sex, yang memang melayani para seme atau klien mereka diatas ranjang. Tapi kenapa pikirannya tadi seolah-olah dia menginginkan hal itu jika Yunho yang memintanya.

" Aku gila jika terus seperti ini... " rutuk Jaejoong dan segera menggeleng berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh yang bertentangan dengan akal sehatnya yang semakin didominan oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya teramat gugup, seperti tergoda dan juga ingin digoda yang terus menekan kewarasannya sekarang, belum lagi dadanya yang berdetak-detak cepat karna namja tampan yang kurang dimengertinya itu.

Jaejoong sedikit bergidik ngeri pada segala hal yang dirasakannya. Dengan segera dilangkahkannya kakinya menyusul Yunho yang berada didapur mansion mewah ini.

" Hanya ada roti bakar disini, apa kau ingin sarapan sesuatu yang lain ? " Tanya Yunho yang meletakkan piring berisi beberapa roti bakar yang tinggal diolesi dengan selainya keatas meja.

Jaejoong menarik salah satu kursi dimeja makan, kemudian duduk disana. Diperhatikannya roti bakar yang tadi diletakkan Yunho. Setidaknya mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari dada telanjang Yunho.

" Terserah saja " sahut Jaejoong sedikit melirik Yunho yang mengambil posisi duduk disampingnya dan membuat dadanya berdetak semakin cepat.

" Baiklah, kita makan roti saja, Jaejoongie oleskan selainya untukku... " ucap Yunho dengan nada yang dibuat semanis mungkin.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan mengambil roti bakar yang ada dipiringnya. Ditariknya nampan yang berisi selai-selai itu dan mengambil selai rasa coklat.

" Kau memang tahu bagaimana seleraku Joongie " ucap Yunho dan membuat senyuman kecil mengembang dibibir Jaejoong dengan rona merah pipinya yang membuat Yunho gemas.

Dua tangkup roti bakar sudah tersaji dipiring milik Yunho dan 1 tangkup dipiring milik Jaejoong. Yunho menuangkan segelas susu yang masih hangat kegelasnya dan Jaejoong. Beruntung maidnya sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya, sehingga Yunho tidak harus repot-repot membuatnya dan mengurangi porsi waktunya untuk memandangi Jaejoong yang membuat dadanya berdetak menggila itu.

" Selamat makan Yunho " Ucap Jaejoong melirik kearah Yunho yang disamping dan menggigit roti bakar miliknya. Yaa, Jaejoong berusaha menghindari untuk menatap namja yang membuatnya ' panas ' itu.

Senyuman puas mengembang dibibir Yunho dan mulai menikmati roti bakarnya. Entahlah apa yang dipikirkan namja tampan ini. Yang jelas dia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya tadi malam yang akan memberikan kejutan untuk Jaejoong yang sudah membuatnya jengkel kemarin.

.

.

.

Acara sarapan pada kencan dirumah Yunho sudah selesai beberapa waktu lalu. Sekarang dua namja dengan perbedaan kontras ini tengah duduk disofa ruang tengah dengan tv LED 50 inch yang menayangkan acara musik.

Sesekali mata besar Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang hanya fokus kedepan saat video milik TVXQ yang berjudul Something itu diputar. Jantung Jaejoong hampir jatuh saat lirikan ujung mata Yunho menangkapnya yang tengah mencuri pandang pada namja tampan itu. Segaris senyum mulai tergambar dibibir Yunho.

_Sreeet_

Doe eyes Jaejoong semakin membesar, saat gerakan cepat yang dilakukan Yunho beberapa detik lalu membawa tubuhnya pada dekapan hangat Yunho yang seakan menghantarkan sengatan listrik pada setiap indranya. Jaejoong sangat terkejut dengan hal yang terjadi ini, namun entah kenapa sedikitpun dia tidak menolak ataupun menepis lengan kekar Yunho yang memeluk pingang rampingnya dengan erat. Malah jantungnya semakin memacu cepat dengan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna.

Hembusan napas hangat Yunho terasa jelas ditengkuk Jaejoong, seakan menggelitik titik sensitifnya itu dan membuatnya lemah. Perlahan Jaejoong memejamkan kedua matanya saat dengan sangat lembut bibir hati Yunho mendarat dilehernya.

Kecupan-kecupan ringan didaratkan Yunho pada leher jenjang nan putih dan mulus itu. Yunho hanya menjalankan intuisinya dengan memeluk Jaejoong tiba-tiba, dia merasa sedikit panas ketika melihat MV milik TVXQ itu dan pada akhirnya berakhir dengan seperti ini. Wangi yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong membuat Yunho seakan terhanyut semakin dalam.

" Yunh... " Jaejoong sedikit melenguh saat lidah panas Yunho menyapa permukaan kulitnya. Dengan reflek namja cantik ini berbalik dan menatap Yunho dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Yunho tersenyum puas, wajah Jaejoong benar-benar cantik dengan jarak sedekat ini. Lebih cantik dari pada yeoja manapun yang pernah dikenalnya. Jantungnya pun berdetak semakin cepat.

" Yunho, apa yang kau mmpphh... " bibir hati itu segera membungkam bibir cherry Jaejoong yang sangat menggodanya. Dengan lembut dan penuh hasrat Yunho melumat bibir cherry Jaejoong, namja cantik itu terkejut bukan main. Namun lagi-lagi tubuhnya mengkhianati akal sehatnya yang ingin mendorong tubuh Yunho sang kliennya.

Dipejamkannya mata besarnya dan menikmati lumatan-lumatan yang diberikan Yunho. Sesekali Jaejoong juga merespon dengan membalas melumat balik bibir hati namja yang membuat akal sehatnya menjadi hilang ini. Terus adegan lumat melumat ini terjadi beberapa menit. Seakan tak ada yang rela untuk melepas tautan itu, bahkan masing-masing dari mereka berpikir untuk memperdalam ciuman yang terjadi ini.

" Mmhh " lenguh Jaejoong dan mendorong pelan dada telanjang Yunho saat namja itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jaejoong segera menarik dirinya menjauh dari Yunho. Dadanya turun naik dan menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tajam yang sulit untuk dideskripsikan namja tampan yang tengah menatap intensnya itu apa.

" Jung Yunho, apa yang kau lakukan ? " Tanya menuntut Jaejoong saat sudah bisa menguasai dirinya dari sebuah gairah yang terasa aneh buatnya itu. Yunho hanya menyeringai dan terkekeh pelan, membuat kening Jaejoong mengkerut, bingung dengan respon yang diberikan Yunho atas pertanyaannya itu.

" Sebuah ciuman, tentu saja... " sahut Yunho ketika menyadari kedua doe eyes yang menatapnya semakin tajam itu. Meski perasaan Jaejoong bergelora dan bergemuruh hebat dengan apa yang terjadi tadi, namun akal sehatnya yang sedikit masih hidup itu bisa mengendalikan sedikit lebih baik. Dia tidak ingin dipandang rendah oleh kliennya yang satu ini dan dia memang bukan bekerja dijalur pemuas nafsu bukan ? Dia hanya bekerja dijalur lurus yang hanya berkencan pada siang hari ini, lagi pula selama bekerja Jaejoong tidak pernah berkontak fisik seperti ciuman yang barusan terjadi. Sejauh ini dia hanya bersentuhan tangan atau paling tidak bercanda yang hanya memerlukan sedikit skinship.

" Kau tahu bukan aku... "

" Bukankah hal itu biasa dilakukan dalam berkencan ? " potong cepat Yunho dan membuat Jaejoong terbelalak hebat.

" Kenapa Jae ? " tanya Yunho dan menunjukkan smirk tipisnya. Jaejoong mengatur napasnya lagi, dia benar-benar kurang mengerti dengan kliennya ini. Saat pertama kali berkencan Yunho bilang adalah kencan pertamanya lagi dari sejak beberapa tahun tidak pernah melakukan kencan dan meminta Jaejoong untuk mengajarinya. Tapi sekarang, kelihatannya namja itu sangat lihai dalam berkencan dan melakukan hal yang semacam itu. Bahkan dia menyebut kencan yang dijalani mereka itu adalah sebuah hal yang menyimpang. Jaejoong jadi berpikir semua kepolosan yang menjengkelkan Yunho beberapa hari lalu hanya sebuah akting belaka.

" Aku tidak bekerja dalam jalur yang kau pikirkan ! Kita hanya berkencan tidak lebih dari mengobrol, menonton film, jalan-jalan, kecafee, makan bersama atau ketaman hiburan, bukan berciuman seperti tadi ! " Jelas Jaejoong dalam satu tarikan napas. Yunho mengangkat sebelah keningnya, namun dengan santainya lagi dia terkekeh pelan.

" Orang dikantor tempat situs kau bekerja bilang, aku boleh melakukan hal itu padamu dalam batasan yang wajar " sahut Yunho, lagi-lagi membuat Jaejoong mendelik tajam.

Yang dikatakan Yunho sebenarnya memang benar, dan Jaejoong tahu itu. Beberapa teman seprofesinya mengatakan mereka sudah sering berciuman atau bermesraan dengan klien mereka, tapi tidak lebih dari itu. Jika klien mereka menginginkan lebih maka mereka akan menganjurkan untuk memakai jasa Spesial Date and Sex yang ada dalam menu situs Kencan Impian. Tapi sejauh ini Jaejoong beruntung dengan pandainya dirinya dalam berbicara sehingga perbuatan yang tak diinginkannya itu terjadi.

Jaejoong melirik kearah Yunho yang menatapnya semakin intens. Dia benar-benar dibuat tak bisa berkutik untuk menjawab kata terakhir Yunho tadi.

" Kau milikku Jae, dan itu sudah mutlak ! " tegas Yunho sembari menyeringai kearah Jaejoong yang semakin gugup.

" Yunho... Tapi aku... Aku... "

" Kenapa kau bersikap cuek padaku saat kencan kita yang pertama ? Kau bahkan bisa tertawa lepas pada namja sialan yang berkencan denganmu kemarin ! " Yunho perlahan mendekat pada Jaejoong yang berada diujung sofa yang mereka duduki. Pandangan mata Yunho menajam dengan rahangnya yang terkatup keras.

Jaejoong sedikit mengkerat saat tubuh Yunho kembali menariknya untuk mendekat kearahnya. Tangannya dicengkram dengan erat oleh Yunho yang dipikir Jaejoong benar-benar aneh dengan sebuah kecemburuan yang tidak berdasar.

" Kau bahkan... "

" Kau menyebalkan Yunho, kau maksud yang seperti ini menyimpang kan ? Lalu kenapa... "

" Aku tahu aku menyebalkan waktu itu, setidaknya berikan aku service yang sama seperti namja kemarin, sekarang aku membookingmu full dan aku tidak ingin berniat sedikitpun untuk membagimu pada setiap namja-namja brengsek itu ! " Potong cepat Yunho, entah kenapa emosinya begitu meluap saat mengingat kejadian kemarin itu. Dan dia benar-benar tidak menyadari dengan apa yang diucapkannya barusan, jika Yunho menyadari hal itu apa sekarang dia masih mengklaim dirinya normal ? Jika iya, maka sungguh menggelikan.

Hening terjadi diantara mereka, Yunho melepas cengkraman tangannya pada Jaejoong dan mengatur detakan jantungnya bergemuruh karna luapan emosi. Sedangkan Jaejoong, pikirannya kosong dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi seorang Jung Yunho yang tidak dimengertinya ini. Cukup lama hening kembali terjadi pada kencan mereka kali ini, sistem jaringan otak keduanya terlalu sibuk berkutat dengan berbagai pikiran dan juga tindakan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

" Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud kasar padamu, aku... "

" Cepat pakai bajumu, kita akan berkencan, aku akan memperlakukan mu seperti para klienku yang lain ! " Mata besar Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang melongo dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka.

" Maaf karna aku membuat kesan yang tidak nyaman saat kencan waktu itu " timpal Jaejoong lagi, dia cukup sadar dengan tingkahnya yang itu. Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu, Yunho masih dalam posisinya semula, namja cantik itu sedikit terkekeh dengan sikap konyol Yunho menurutnya ini.

" Apa kau tidak... "

" Tunggu sebentar... " Yunho segera berlari menuju tangga, dan melesat keatas menuju kamarnya.

Jaejoong tertawa melihat tingkah namja itu. Senyuman manis mengembang dibibir cherrynya, dadanya masih berdetak cepat tak berkurang sedikitpun temponya. Sesaat yang lalu namja cantik ini sudah membuat sebuah keputusan, keputusan yang membuat dirinya sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran serta hatinya itu, namun tetap saja dia menuruti keinginan terbesarnya yang menurut akal sehatnya sangat gila.

" Jatuh untukku Yun, dan aku milikmu ! " gumamnya pelan dan kembali membayangkan ciuman yang terjadi diantara mereka tadi.

Nampaknya, seorang Kim Jaejoong yang biasa sangat cuek dan santai ini mempunyai sebuah ambisi sekarang. Jangan salahkan dirinya karna membuat keputusan penuh ambisi itu, tapi salahkan lah Jung Yunho yang menggodanya sehingga membuatnya segenap yang ada pada dirinya menggila seketika. Yunho benar-benar jitu, aksi toplessnya pada namja cantik ini membuahkan hasil yang besar. Sepertinya tinggal Yunho yang harus sadar dari sikapnya yang denial dan menyadari fakta yang telah terjadi.

.

.

.

Tawa lepas keluar dari mulut pasangan yang baru masuk kedalam mansion ini. Jaejoong mendorong tubuh besar Yunho yang ingin memeluknya itu. Seharian ini mereka pergi ketaman bermain dan menghabiskan waktu dengan berkencan sembari menikmati berbagai wahana atau permainan yang disediakan ditaman bermain.

Perubahan besar juga terjadi pada keduanya. Jaejoong sedikit bertingkah manja layaknya seorang kekasih pada pasangannya. Dan Yunho, dia benar-benar seperti kekasih yang baik untuk Jaejoong. Segala keinginan namja cantik yang membuat jantungnya berdetak itu diturutinya. Yunho juga teramat senang dengan kencan mereka kali ini, jantungnya selalu berdebar-debar kencang. Beberapa kali juga Yunho berusaha mencuri ciuman dari Jaejoong yang sedikit masih jual mahal.

Kini Yunho masih mencoba berusaha mencuri pelukan Jaejoong. Padahal seharian ini sudah berapa puluh kali pelukan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Keduanya pun benar-benar menikmati waktu yang tercipta hari ini.

" Hentikan Yun... " ucap Jaejoong sembari mempoutkan bibirnya yang mengundang Yunho untuk melumatnya lagi.

" Ck, hanya sebuah pelukan Joongie ! " protes Yunho dan kembali memulai aksinya dengan mendekap tubuh Jaejoong yang kurus.

" Kau mesum... " Jaejoong terkekeh dan berbalik menghadap Yunho yang tertawa pelan dengan kata-kata Jaejoong tadi.

" Waktuku sudah berakhir Jung, saatnya aku pulang kerumah, hmm jika kau tidak ingin aku dibooking namja lain, cepat-cepatlah buka jaringan internetmu dan dapatkan aku... " Ucap Jaejoong dengan suara yang seductive dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada kliennya ini.

Lengan kekar Yunho semakin mengerat pada pinggang ramping Jaejoong yang dipeluknya. Tawanya lepas yang membuat Jaejoong bingung. Wajah cantik Jaejoong berubah menjadi muram, entah kenapa dia merasa tersinggung dengan tawa Yunho sekarang. Matanya sedikit berair dengan pikiran yang menjadi-jadi dan membuat hatinya sakit detik berikutnya.

" Kau hanya mempermainkan ku eoh ? Kau... "

" Hey, jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, aku sudah membookingmu full selama 1 minggu, jadi aku tidak perlu cepat-cepat untuk berebut kau dengan namja brengsek yang ingin berkencan denganmu " Ucap cepat Yunho, saat melihat mata Jaejoong yang berkaca-kaca.

Mulut Jaejoong sedikit membuka, cukup kaget dengan penjelasan Yunho tadi. Rona merah dipipinya pun kembali menghiasi wajah cantiknya itu, membuat namja tampan ini serasa lapar ingin memakannya.

" Benarkah Yun ? " Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho dan meletakkan kedua tangannya dibahu Yunho.

" Hmm, aku tidak ingin berbagi kau dengan yang lain ! " Tegas Yunho yang membuat semburat merah dipipi Jaejoong semakin memerah.

" Baiklah, aku akan datang besok pagi kesini dan... "

" Aku akan menjemputmu besok Joongie, dan sekarang aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang ! " Yunho menatap lekat doe eyes Jaejoong yang benar-benar membuatnya tenggelam pada namja cantik ini.

" Kau akan mengantarku ? " Tanya Jaejoong sedikit kurang percaya namun begitu sangat senang didalam hatinya.

" Tentu, aku tidak ingin mata orang-orang melihatmu dengan tatapan yang tidak sopan " Sahut Yunho dan mengecup pipi putih Jaejoong yang sedari tadi sudah menantangnya untuk dicium.

Jaejoong tidak menghindar dari ciuman yang diberikan Yunho tadi. Dia malah sangat senang dengan banyaknya sentuhan yang terjadi antara mereka.

" Atau kau menginap disini saja Joongie ? Rasa-rasanya aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan bidadari cantik sepertimu... " sepertinya Yunho sudah sangat pintar menggombal dan melakukan sebuah kencan dengan baik. Bahkan sangat baik !.

" Aku tidak bekerja dijalur malam Yun " ucap Jaejoong sembari menta wajah tampan Yunho.

" Bekerjalah untuk jalur malam hanya denganku Jae... " pinta Yunho spontan, Jaejoong mendelik dengan bibirnya terpout sempurna mendengar permintaan Yunho barusan. Dia masih sangat sadar dirinya tidak serendah para pekerja malam disitus Kencan Impian. Meski pikirannya tadi sempat berpikir akan siap jika diajak Yunho keranjang, namun tetap saja itu hanya sebuah fantasy liarnya. Jauh tersusun rapi diotaknya dia ingin membuat namja tampan sang klien menjadi miliknya dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

" Kau memang klien yang spesial untukku, dan aku tidak pernah melakukan hal yang tidak sopan yang kita lakukan hari ini tadi, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mengubah jam kerjaku dan membuatku seperti seorang _slut_ ! " Ucap Jaejoong yang mengundang kedua sudut bibir Yunho melengkung lega mendengarnya.

Yaa, dia sangat lega. Bukankah itu maksudnya hanya Yunho yang bisa menjamah tubuh Jaejoong sedemikian mesra. Dan Yunho sungguh senang akan itu.

" Aku hanya becanda Joongie, baiklah ayo aku antar kau pulang ! " Yunho menarik lembut pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan menuntunnya kembali memasuki mobil audy hitamnya.

.

.

.

Senyum merekah mengembang dibibir cherry Jaejoong. Diambilnya handuk kecil yang tersampir disamping kamar mandi apartment kecilnya ini dan mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

Dia sudah cukup banyak belajar hari ini pada teman-teman yang dulu seprofesi dengannya, dan berhasil menggaet klien mereka serta menjalin hubungan nyata, hingga tidak perlu lagi untuk menjalani bekerja disitus Kencan Impian.

Tadi selepas diantar Yunho, Jaejoong menghubungi temannya yang sudah menikah dengan kliennya. Jaejoong juga sudah bertanya secara langsung pada teman satu apartmentnya yang sedang menjalani hubungan serius dengan mantan kliennya yang kini menjadi tunangannya, sehingga kehidupannya menjadi lebih cerah dibanding dengan dulu. Jaejoong juga ingin seperti teman-temannya yang mempunyai nasib seperti itu.

Alasannya bekerja disitus itu tentu saja untuk mencari uang dan membiayai kuliahnya yang diambil pada jam malam selepas waktu kerjanya berkencan dengan para klien usai. Selain itu, Jaejoong juga ingin mencari seseorang yang pas dengannya untuk dijadikan kekasih layaknya yang sudah terjadi pada teman-temannya.

Mempunyai wajah cantik membuatnya terlalu susah untuk mendapatkan seorang kekasih yeoja. Banyak diantara mereka yang mengakui jika Jaejoong lebih cantik dari pada kaum yeoja itu. Itulah sebabnya Jaejoong juga memutuskan untuk bekerja disitus itu. Selama bekerja disana, tak pernah dia merasakan seperti yang dirasakan pada Yunho. Jaejoong mengerti jika perasaannya itu lain dengan segala rasa ketertarikan yang teramat pada namja tampan itu. Yaa, sebenarnya dia cukup kesal dengan kesan pertama mereka, namun tak dielaknya jantungnya juga berdebar cepat saat itu. Tapi dikencan kedua kali ini, semua hal berubah menjadi berbalik dan membuatnya ingin menaklukan seorang Jung Yunho.

" Jung Yunho... " gumamnya ketika bayangan menggoda namja itu pagi tadi bermain didalam benaknya.

_**-TBC **_

Okeeh apa ini ckup pnjang ? apa tmbah gaje ? -_- ane ga mau bkin trlalu pnjang bkin stress hahahaha. EYD ga braturan, typo dmna" .

Ooh ya FF aku yg _**Back To Tomorrow**_ itu, sdikit konfirmasi bg yg ada bca itu, dan ada yg mnanyakan apa repost itu ffnya, jawabannya enggak... itu ff baru aku, mngkn cerita ada yg sama dgn bbrapa ff lain, tp jka chap dpan benar" sama dgn ff yg prnah dbca olh sbgian akan aku discontinued soalnya g mau dibilang plagiat :D

Well... blas review non log-in

Jaejae : hehe iya makasih buat dukungannya :* . sdah smbuh kok, mkasih yaa... apa ini ckp pnjang ? maaf lama nih upd nya

Guest1 : sngt terpesona... udh ksna kmari malah hahaha

Phantomirotic : heeyy bro (?) ini smakin kacau... otak ku smkin mesum #jidat diri sndiri.

Appa emng normal bngt malah, klo sma yg lain baru ga normal kekekeke #dijitak . aahhh gomawo ne buat pelukannya kekeke sma dkngannya #pluk balik :D

Han Jaesu : gomawo ne... mgnkn chap dpan pngakuan mnyimpangnya heee.

T : topless hahaha, kpan yaa... sbntar lgi mngkn sang uke udh brambisi nih.

Jaena : udh kpikat kok tp ga sdar lagi nih love sick soalnya... hahaha

Irengiovanny : kta appa mau bkin kjutan hahaha,

Changcimin : bkin NC O.o ga bisa wkwkwkwkwk. Bkan gengsi tp denial hahaha.

Misskittyyj : iya ksal bngt, tp trlupakan dgn tbuh appa yg menggugah kekeke.

_**Spesial Thank : **_

**Vic89 , gwansim84 , Lady Ze , hanasukie , ifa .p. arunda, nickeYJcassie , irengiovanny , jaejae , Youleebitha , YunHolic ,, danactebh , t , ShinJiWoo920202 , Dennis Park , Hana – Kara , jae sekundes , Rly. C .JaeKyu, Park July , jaena, Misskittyy , nunoel31 , yoon HyunWoon , Hana Akamatsu , Changcimin , rinayunjaerina , choi im lezitia , Han Jaesu , Phantomirotic , jingle bubble , Guest. **

**Review**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

Title : The First Date.

Author : Me, Echa.

Genre : Romance, Etc, tentuin sendiri.

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Lenght : Chapter 5.

_**BOY X BOY , DONT LIKE DONT READ ! No Bash, No Flame !**_

_Check it..._

Alasannya bekerja disitus itu tentu saja untuk mencari uang dan membiayai kuliahnya yang diambil pada jam malam selepas waktu kerjanya berkencan dengan para klien usai. Selain itu, Jaejoong juga ingin mencari seseorang yang pas dengannya untuk dijadikan kekasih layaknya yang sudah terjadi pada teman-temannya.

Mempunyai wajah cantik membuatnya terlalu susah untuk mendapatkan seorang kekasih yeoja. Banyak diantara mereka yang mengakui jika Jaejoong lebih cantik dari pada kaum yeoja itu. Itulah sebabnya Jaejoong juga memutuskan untuk bekerja disitus itu. Selama bekerja disana, tak pernah dia merasakan seperti yang dirasakan pada Yunho. Jaejoong mengerti jika perasaannya itu lain dengan segala rasa ketertarikan yang teramat pada namja tampan itu. Yaa, sebenarnya dia cukup kesal dengan kesan pertama mereka, namun tak dielaknya jantungnya juga berdebar cepat saat itu. Tapi dikencan kedua kali ini, semua hal berubah menjadi berbalik dan membuatnya ingin menaklukan seorang Jung Yunho.

" Jung Yunho... " gumamnya ketika bayangan menggoda namja itu pagi tadi bermain didalam benaknya.

_**+++ Chapter 5 +++**_

_Tuk tuk tuk_

ketukan bolpoin terdengar nyaring dikamar besar nan mewah milik Yunho. Otaknya sedikit berpikir, senyuman cerah tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya sejak tadi. Didepannya sebuah laptop terbuka dengan sebuah situs yang akhir-akhir ini selalu dikunjunginya. Tadinya niat Yunho hanya memastikan sesuatu dalam situs Kencan impian ini. Tapi sebuah ide yang menurutnya hebat mulai bersarang diotaknya dan sekarang Yunho mulai menyusun sebuah ide yang akan dijalankannya untuk besok itu.

"Kim Jaejoong, rasanya sangat tidak rela untuk berpisah denganmu" gumam Yunho kemudian terkekeh pelan. Suatu pikiran yang selama ini diyakininya itu sempat singgah, namun dengan segera ditepisnya dengan sebuah alasan yang sungguh sangat tidak logis untuk pria dewasa sepertinya. Yaa, keyakinan Yunho selama ini yang menyatakan dia masih straight, tapi beralasan hanya bermain-main dengan seorang namja yang bernama Kim Jaejoong. Nampaknya dia masih sangat tidak sadar dengan perasaan yang berkembang didadanya.

.

.

.

Seperti janjinya sebelumnya, Yunho menjemput Jaejoong diapartmentnya. Kini namja kelewat tampan itu sudah berada bersandar dikap mobilnya. Sunglasess bertengger manis dihidung mancung, pakaiannya pun terlihat sangat santai, dengan celana jeans denim dan kaus polo berwarna hitam. Sesekali Yunho melirik arlojinya dan berdecak sedikit kesal.

"Yunho-ah..." panggil Jaejoong sembari berlari kearahnya dengan napas sedikit tersengal. Yunho menatapnya dari balik sunglasess hitamnya, namun beberapa detik kemudian senyuman mengembang dibibir penuhnya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Jaejoong yang sudah ada didepan Yunho dan mengatur napasnya.

"Lumayan Joongie..." jawab Yunho dan mengacak lembut rambut Jaejoong.

"Mianhae Yunho, aku bangun kesiangan hmm..." ucap Jaejoong sedikit bergumam diakhir kalimatnya. Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya, dilepasnya sunglasessnya dan menatap lekat Jaejoong.

"Kau begadang Joongie?" tanya Yunho seraya menarik pinggang namja cantik itu dan membawa tubuhnya menempel ketubuh besarnya.

"Aniyo, cuma tadi malam aku mengerjakan tugas kuliah dan sedikit kelelahan..." jelas Jaejoong tersenyum manis. Yunho mengangkat sebelah keningnya, kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"Kau masih kuliah Joongie?"

Jaejoong mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho barusan.

"Aku baru tahu, sepertinya aku harus mengenalmu lebih dalam mulai sekarang" ucap Yunho lalu menarik lembut tangan Jaejoong.

Yunho membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Jaejoong.

"Gomawo Yunho" ucap Jaejoong seraya masuk kedalam mobil mewah klien yang mungkin akan berakhir menjadi kekasihnya.

.

.

.

_3 Days Later..._

"Taepoong-ah hentikan!" bentak Yunho pada anjingnya yang tak henti-hentinya mengajak Jaejoong untuk bermain dengannya. Anjing besar itu menggonggong menjawab bentakan Yunho, seolah membalas bentakan dari majikannya.

"Aiish, menyebalkan!" gerutu Yunho sembari menarik kalung yang dikenakan Taepoong dan menariknya menjauh dari Jaejoong yang terkikik geli karna tingkah Yunho yang seperti kebakaran jenggot.

Sejak anjing itu melihat Jaejoong dimansion besar ini Taepoong sudah memonopoli Jaejoong. Anjing itu begitu sangat suka dengan namja cantik ini, jangan lupakan yang memilih Jaejoong adalah Taepoong. Jadi tidak heran jika sekarang anjing milik Yunho itu ingin bermanja-manja dengan Jaejoong. Dan hal itu cukup sukses membuat Yunho sangat kesal.

"Yunho, sudahlah..." ucap Jaejoong dan tertawa pelan karna namja itu mendengus.

"Ahjumaaa" teriak Yunho segera ketika dirinya sudah berada diluar kamarnya. Dengan cekatan seorang maid paruh baya segera menghampirinya dan mengambil alih Taepoong yang terus menggonggong heboh dan sangat tidak rela jika dirinya dijauhkan dari majikan baru favoritnya.

"Yunho kau tega sekali..." Jaejoong menggulingkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang besar Yunho. Yaa, sekarang mereka sedang didalam kamar Yunho. Namja tampan itu mengajaknya kedalam kamarnya dan Jaejoong tidak menolak untuk itu. Bahkan mereka sudah beberapa kali tidur bersama dikamar ini. Yaa, tidur dalam artian sesungguhnya.

"Aku tidak ingin membagimu dengan siapapun, kau tahukan?" Yunho merebahkan dirinya disamping Jaejoong dan menatap lekat paras cantik Jaejoong yang terus membuat jantungnya berdetak nyaman.

"Kau egois! Tapi aku bukan milikmu Yun, kau tidak bisa berkata begitu..." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya ekor matanya melirik kesal pada Yunho yang terkekeh pelan.

"Kau ingin aku memilikimu hmm?" tanya Yunho seakan menjebak Jaejoong dengan pertanyaannya. Jaejoong mengerjabkan matanya imut kemudian mengerling nakal kearah Yunho.

Sebuah pikiran mulai berjalan diotak Jaejoong.

"Memangnya kau mau memilikiku eoh?" tanya balik Jaejoong cukup berbahaya jika Yunho menyadarinya.

"Berhentilah bekerja disana, aku akan menanggung semua biaya hidupmu!" Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, cukup terkejut dengan jawaban Yunho yang tidak dikiranya itu. Matanya kembali mengerjap dengan detakan jantung yang kian menggebu-gebu.

_Sreett_

Yunho menarik pinggang ramping Jaejoong kemudian memeluk namja cantik yang masih memproses perkataan Yunho barusan.

"Yunho, apa kau serius?" tanya Jaejoong sembari menatap lekat manik musang Yunho.

"Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku Joongie" sahut Jaejoong dan mengecup singkat bibir cherry Jaejoong yang sekarang menjadi favoritnya.

Setelah 3 hari selalu bersama kemesraan yang terciptakan semakin intim. Bahkan Yunho terlihat sangat agresif sejauh ini. Pelukan dan ciumanpun tak pernah bisa dihindari setiap harinya Yunho selalu saja mencium Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong sendiri tidak menolak akan hal itu, ambisinya masih terlalu besar untuk menaklukan Yunho. Selama ini dia cukup penurut pada kliennya yang satu ini, salah satu tips yang diberikan temannya untuk menaklukan klien. Maka dari itu Jaejoong selalu menuruti keinginan Yunho.

"Jika aku berhenti bekerja, aku tidak mempunyai penghasilan, lalu..."

"Jangan berpikir tentang itu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kekurangan apapun!" tegas Yunho dan mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Jaejoong. Bibir hati Yunho mulai menelusuri rahang Jaejoong yang sedikit masih kurang percaya dengan penawaran Yunho barusan.

"Yunh..."

"Aku tidak suka ditolak Jaejoongie, setelah selesai aku menyewamu, kau harus berhenti dari sana!" tegas Yunho, musangnya menatap tajam Jaejoong. Jaejoong menghela napasnya, jujur saja hatinya sangat senang mendengar hal itu, selangkah lagi mungkin apa yang diharapkannya akan segera tercapai.

"Aku mmhhh"

Bibir penuh Yunho dengan segera membungkam mulut Jaejoong. Dilumatnya bibir cherry yang selalu manis dalam indra pengecapnya itu. Tangannya membelai punggung Jaejoong. Membuat namja cantik yang sedang dipagut oleh bibirnya itu sedikit melenguh dalam acara lumat melumat yang dilakukan mereka.

Mendengar lenguhan yang dikeluarkan Jaejoong , Yunho menjadi lebih merasa tergoda. Dilesakkannya lidahnya kedalam mulut Jaejoong, mengabsen setiap apa yang ada didalam gua hangat nan basah milik Jaejoong. Namja cantik itupun hanya pasrah dengan perlakuan sang klien ini, yang bisa dilakukannya hanya membalas setiap yang diberikan Yunho. Terlebih lagi akal sehatnya seakan menghilang setiap kali Yunho menciumnya atau memeluknya.

Perasaan keduanya seakaan menggebu-gebu. Ciuman mereka semakin memanas, sesekali Jaejoong mengusap lembut dada bidang Yunho. Dan hal itu membuat Yunho mengerang, ada sebuah sengatan aneh yang dirasanya dan membuat bagian tubuhnya yang sangat pribadi mulai ereksi.

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh besar Yunho kebelakang. Pasokan udaranya sudah mulai habis, dengan segera dihirupnya oksigen dan menyapu lelehan saliva yang ada disela-sela bibir dan dagunya. Yunho menatapnya intens dan sedikit tidak biasa. Bagian bawah diantara selangkangannya terasa terus membesar, apa lagi melihat Jaejoong yang dengan dada narik turun.

"Yunho, sudah waktunya aku pulang" ucap Jaejoong ketika tak sengaja matanya melihat jam dinding yang ada didalam kamar Yunho. Dengan segera namja cantik itu bangun dari ranjang empuk Yunho. Sedangkan namja tampan ini, kedua bola mata musangnya mendelik, perasaan kecewa tiba-tiba menelusup masuk kedalam hatinya dan menggantikan rassa menggebu-gebu sesaat lalu.

"joongie tidak bisakah kau menginap disini?" tanya Yunho seraya mendudukan dirinya ditepi ranjang dan memperhatikan Jaejoong yang bersiap-siap untuk pulang dari kediamannya.

"Kau tau Mr. Jung, aku tidak bekerja diwaktu malam! Dan sebagai klien spesial kau terlalu nakal..." ucap Jaejoong sedikit mengerling kearah Yunho yang menunduk menatap benda pusakanya yang masih ereksi.

Yunho mendesah dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sungguh dia berpikir jika sebuah masalah yang harus dituntaskannya sekarang adalah rasa gairahnya yang tak mau pergi dari dirinya.

"Tapi Joongie... aku..."

"Kau mau mengantarku?" tanya Jaejoong dan menatap lekat Yunho yang berdecaksebal.

Tingkah Yunho kadang cukup membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong kewalahan, namja tampan itu terlalu manja padanya. Layaknya seorang kekasih yang sebenarnya itulah yang terjadi pada hubungan mereka sekarang, meski keadaan sebenarnya hanyalah sebatas klien kencan tapi perasaan yang ada didalam hati masing-masing bukan seperti itu adanya. Singkat memang namun begitu berkesan bagi Jaejoong ataupun Yunho.

"Kau tidak mau mengantarku? Baiklah."

Dengan segera Jaejoong mulai melenggang dari dalam kamar besar Yunho, membuka pintunya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Jujur dia cukup kesal dengan sikap Yunho yang sekarang, dia sangat tahu jika namja tampan itu sedang merajuk karna setiap kali dia mengatakan waktunya sudah berakhir untuk jam kerjanya, Yunho selalu memintanya menginap dan tentu saja sebuah penolakan nyata dikatakannya. Meski sebuah skinship, ciuman dan pelukan diberikan Jaejoong khusus untuk namja itu, tapi Jaejoong masih mempunyai yang namanya gengsi dan juga harga diri. Jika dia menerima tawaran Yunho untuk menginap dimansionnya ini, sama saja dengan dia terlalu memberi kemudahan untuk Yunho dan tentu Jaejoong tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Walau bagaimanapun Jaejoong menginginkan Yunho secara nyata bukan secara semu dan membiarkan namja yang merenggut hatinya dengan cepat itu memonopolinya dan memperlakukannya seperti seorang pelacur. Dia harus bisa menerapkan sebuah trik yang mematikan dan menjadikan Yunho ketergantungan permanen padanya. Selangkah lagi mungkin.

"Damn!" umpatan keras meluncur dari mulut hati Yunho. Dia memang kesal sekali, tapi kesal karna sesuatu dibawahnya yang tanpa permisi itu tiba-tiba terangsang padahal dia hanya melakukan sebuah ciuman panas dengan Jaejoong. Tapi dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa sebuah gairah itu membangkit begitu cepat.

Diraihnya dengan kasar kunci mobilnya yang ada dimeja nakas samping ranjangnya, lalu segera dikejarnya Jaejoong yang mungkin akan marah dengannya. Tentu saja Yunho tidak ingin jika Jaejoong yang diklaimnya secara tidak sadar itu marah dan berakhir tidak mengacuhkannya seperti kencan pertama mereka itu. Sungguh membayangkan hal itu saja membuat Yunho frustasi apa lagi jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

_._

_._

_._

Mobil audi Yunho sudah tiba didepan gedung apartment sederhana yang ditempati Jaejoong. Dalam perjalanan Yunho hanya diam, dan Jaejoong tidak berniat untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Yunho membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Jaejoong dengan cepat namja cantik itu keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

"Jika kau tidak mau mengantarku tidak apa-apa, aku bisa pulang sendiri, lain kali..."

"Besok aku sudah harus masuk kerja lagi, cutiku sudah berakhir hari ini, aku akan menjemputmu pukul 7 tepat besok!" potong cepat Yunho, dia merasa sedikit sakit kepala akibat sebuah gairah yang tidak tersalur dengan baik.

"Baiklah Yunho" sahut Jaejoong sedikit kurang mengerti dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba menjadi canggung sekarang.

"Dan aku serius tentang kata-kataku sebelumnya tadi, pikirkan baik-baik Boo!" tegas Yunho lalu mengecup bibir cherry Jaejoong. Sebuah rutinitas yang sudah biasa dilakukannya setiap kali mengantar dan menjemput Jaejoong. Bibir hatinya tidak pernah absen untuk mengecup bibir cherry Jaejoong.

Doe eyes Jaejoong menatap lekat Yunho, seakan mencari sebuah keyakinan untuk dirinya menerima tawaran itu. Meski dia sangat senang, tapi sebuah kecermatan dalam menentukan sikap juga harus diutamakannya.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahku?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mengambil waktu malam, kau bisa menukar waktunya disiang harikan?" sahut Yunho sembari membelai wajah cantik Jaejoong.

"Hmm tentu, aku akan memikirkan hal itu Yunho."

"Dan ingat aku tidak suka penolakan Jaejoong!" tegas Yunho membuat kedua bola mata besar Jaejoong memutar. Bukankah hal itu sama saja dengan tidak ada sebuah opsi selain harus menerima tawaran Yunho.

"Masuklah kedalam..." Jaejoong mengangguk kemudian sedikit berjingkit dan mencium kilat pipi Yunho.

"Hati-hati dijalan Yunnie.." ucap Jaejoong sedikit merona lalu berlari kecil memasuki lantai pertama apartmentnya kecilnya yang sederhana.

Sudut bibir Yunho melengkung keatas, senyuman manis terukir penuh diwajah tampannya. Baru kali ini dia mendengar Jaejoong memanggilnya dengan sebutan Yunnie, walau Yunho sendiri sudah memberi nama kecil untuk Jaejoong dan kerap kali memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu. Tapi namja cantik itu baru sekarang membalasnya. Tak ayal jika perasaan senang kini mulai menguasai hatinya lagi.

"Yunnie? Nama yang bagus..." gumamnya sembari memasuki mobil audinya dan menuntaskan rasa sakit kepalanya yang dia rasa perlu sebuah aspirin untuk mengobatinya sekarang.

.

.

.

_At Office..._

Beberapa karyawan dikantor Yunho menatap tajam kearah Jaejoong yang sedang berjalan bedampingin dengan Yunho. Mata namja cantik itu mengerjap-ngerjap memperhatikan tatapan aneh atau tak suka orang-orang yang mereka lewati. Bibirnya terpout seraya melirik kearah Yunho dengan ujung matanya.

"Tidak perlu diperhatikan Boo" ucap Yunho yang mengerti arti lirikan namja cantik disampingnya.

"Aniyo, hanya saja aku pikir apa pakaianku aneh sehingga mata mereka tidak bisa lepas dariku" sahut Jaejoong dan terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak, kau selalu bagus memakai apapun, mungki saja kau terlalu cantik" ucap Yunho seraya memasuki ruangan kerjanya dan membuat pipi Jaejoong merona, namun tak bertahan lama. Kedua bola mata indah itu sedikit membesar saat melihat sebuah board name yang tertera pada pintu ruangan Yunho yang baru dibuka dan dimasuki oleh namja tampan itu.

"Jung Yunho_, Ceo Director_?" gumam Jaejoong membaca board name itu lalu dengan cepat menatap Yunho yang sudah duduk didepan meja kerjanya yang nyaman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana Joongie?" tanya Yunho sembari tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi yang menurutnya lucu dipasang oleh sang namja cantik.

Sedikit terlonjak, dengan sigap Jaejoong memasuki ruangan Yunho dan menutup pintunya kembali. Matanya masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat dan dibacanya tadi. Dia tahu bahkan sangat tahu jika Yunho adalah kalangan orang kaya, tapi dia tidak menyangka jika Yunho seorang yang penting dalam sebuah perusahaan besar ini.

"Duduklah disofa itu Boo, aku akan menyuruh seseorang membeli sarapan untuk kita" ucap Yunho sembari mendial nomor telpon sekretarisnya.

Dengan sedikit otak yang tengah berpikir Jaejoong duduk disofa empuk berwarna coklat ditengah ruangan besar Yunho. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang kini mengganggu pikirannya setelah mengetahui posisi Yunho diperusahaan ini. Jaejoong terlalu fokus memikirkan hal yang mengganggunya itu, bahkan dia tidak memperhatikan Yunho yang sedikit sibuk menyebutkan menu sarapan yang akan mereka santap.

_Tok tok tok_

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Jaejoong kembali sadar dengan keadaan. Yunho terkekeh pelan melihat wajah polos Jaejoong yang habis melamun tadi.

"Kau memikirkan apa hmm?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang langsung menatap namja tampan itu dengan mata besarnya yang terlihat bingung.

"Masuklah!" perintah Yunho sedikit berteriak pada orang diluar yang mengetuk pintu tadi.

_Cekleek_

Seorang namja tampan dengan jidat yang cukup memukau masuk keruangan Yunho dengan senyum sumringah yang dipasangnya sejak pintu dibukanya.

"Yoo! Yunho" sapanya akrab dan melenggang begitu saja menuju depan meja kerja Yunho.

"Yoo! Yoochun" sahut Yunho tak kalah akrab dan membalas senyuman namja yang dipanggilnya Yoochun itu.

"Bagaimana liburanmu? Menyenangkan?" tanya Yoochun seraya tertawa dan mendudukkan dirinya dikursi depan meja kerja Yunho lalu meletakkan beberapa file keatas meja.

Nampaknya Yoochun tidak menyadari akan kehadiran Jaejoong yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Yaa, namja berjidat lebar itu terlalu fokus pada Yunho sehingga mengabaikan disekitarnya.

"Seperti yang kau harapkan" sahut Yunho sambil melakukan kerlingan kearah Jaejoong.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, apa kau menuruti saranku untuk menyewa jasa situs Kencan Impian itu eoh?" tanya Yoochun sedikit terkikik geli. Jaejoong mendelik mendengar pertanyaan Yoochun tadi kemudian menatap Yunho yang meringis dan menyentuh kepalanya.

"Diamlah Yoochun, kau tidak melihat ada seseorang disini eoh?" tanya balik Yunho, Yoochun melongo mendengar apa yang dikatakan atasannya ini kemudian berbalik dan langsung saja matanya mendapati seseorang yang cantik duduk disofa.

Yoochun memperhatikan Jaejoong dari atas hingga bawah, kemudian bibirnya menyeringai dan langsung menatap Yunho segera.

"Kim Jaejoong, dari menu spesial date!" ucap pelan Yoochun seperti berbisik lalu tertawa keras melihat ekspresi Yunho yang terkejut dengan kedua mata melotot sempurna.

"Hahahaha, aku mengenal orang disana dengan baik, tapi sayang aku tidak pernah bisa melakukan kencan dengannya, dia salah satu yang terlaris dari menu itu, dan kau beruntung karna bisa membookingnya Yun!" ucap Yoochun lagi dengan suara yang pelan sehingga Jaejoong yang memperhatikan mereka tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Kasian sekali kau Chun, aku sudah membookingnya selama hampir 1 minggu!" sahut Yunho dengan nada yang bangga luar biasa dan sedikit menyombong pada Yoochun yang berdecak sebal.

"Aiish, kau pacari saja sekalian dia! Lagi pula aku sudah mempunyai tambatan hati dan tidak pernah bermain disitus itu lagi, hmm cuma sekali-kali dan kadang-kadang" Yoochun tersenyum khas playboy dan membuat Yunho menggeleng kepala dengan sikap temannya yang mungkin sudah bawaan dari dalam perut itu.

"Aah, kau harus menanda tangani beberapa file ini Yun" ucap Yoochun dan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, dan ooh iya sejak kapan orientasi seksualmu berbalik Yunho? Apa kau sudah lupa dengan wanita yang kau sukai itu?" timpal Yoochun lagi sedikit menggoda Yunho dan tentu saja dengan suara yang sepelan mungkin.

_Deg..._

Jantung Yunho berdetak cepat dengan diiringi kedua musangnya yang membesar sempurna. Perasaan gugup mulai menyergapnya. Pertanyaan yang seperti pernyataan diberikan oleh Yoochun tadi sontak membuat dadanya bergemuruh hebat dan membuat otaknya memutar dengan cepat memikirkan kata-kata itu.

Sisi lain diri Yunho kini sadar dengan apa yang selama ini dilakukannya bersama Jaejoong. Dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit menggeram, sisi yang masih menganggap atas kenormalannya itu kini seakan mendominan dirinya dan membuatnya seolah-olah menjadi labil dengan segala pikiran, tindakan dan kenyataan yang hampir seminggu belakangan ini terjadi.

Yoochun memperhatikan ekspresi Yunho didepannya, lagi bibirnya terkekeh pelan melihat Yunho yang mungkin dia tahu sedang berperang bathin atas ucapannya barusan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya bingung Jaejoong yang sedari tadi memang memperhatikan dua orang namja ini. Yoochun menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri, dari raut wajahnya, Yoochun tahu jika namja cantik ini tengah khawatir pada Yunho.

"Aigo, ada cinta disini..." gumamnya pelan sambil melirik Yunho yang sedikit melamun dengan keringat dingin yang mulai keluar dari pori-pori wajahnya yang dilihat Yoochun.

"Hey, kenapa kau diam apa yang kau..."

"Oppa, aku senang karna kau telah selesai cuti, aku..."

Kalimat Jaejoong terputus karna kehadiran seorang yeoja yang terus mencerocos sejak memasuki ruangan Yunho yang terbuka dan sibuk dengan isi tas yang sedang digeledah olehnya mencari sesuatu.

Dan yeoja ini memotong kalimatnya saat dia menyadari ada beberapa orang diruangan Yunho dan menguarkan aura yang sedikit berbeda.

Berbeda dengan Yunho, namja tampan ini seakan disadarkan oleh lamunan pikirannya. Matanya menatap lekat-lekat yeoja cantik yang sudah disukainya sejak lama itu.

"Eeh, siapa kau?" tanya langsung yeoja ini sangat tidak sopan pada Jaejoong yang masih dikuasai rasa bingungnya.

"Kekasih Yunho, _of course_!" jawab Yoochun sembari menyeringai sadis pada yeoja yang kini tersentak kaget dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

_**-TBC ?**_

okeh, ga tau ene jdi gmna, ane khabisan ide untuk membuat full yunjae, karna ene berated T jdi aman dong g ada nc"an hahahahaha!

konflik dtang eng ing eengg ga bsar jg sih, krna kmngkinan chap dpan udah end. xD

well, give me a review, bagi yang masih berkenan membaca dan mereviewnya tentunya.

Eyd ga beraturan, typo dimana". maaf no edit dan ga pnya beta reader!.

_Balas review non log-in_ :

t : iya seminggu dtmbah disuruh brhnti krja krna appa dah ketagihan tp ga sadar hohoho. lanjut

jaejae : trima kasih smngatnya, dan ini lanjut. apa msih pnjang? sya rasa iya krna ane nulisnya udh ngos-ngosan /plaaak

Guest : bener" mnta bacok nih anak, ane ga kuat sma yg pnjang" apa lg pnjng kyak pnya appa /apa ene /ditabok. smoga sja chap dpan kejadiannya.

Phantomirotic : hai alan mooah xD . biasa jg ska yg brated M hahaha, iya nih masih jga harga diri dong biar krja yg bgituan pan jaema jg cma nkal sma beruang mesum yg denial ga tau diri dan seenak jidatnya aja perlakuin orang mentang" dia boss /ditabok pke bibir changmin/

iya dilanjut kok yg kemarin udah chap 1 itu xD gomawo bro smngt dan plukannya /pluk smpe gepeng.

Jaena : sudah! ga sadar aja wkwkwk

de : kita lihat diepisode selanjutnya xD

farla 23 : maunya sih bgtu smoga yuchun mnjadi panutan yg baik xD .

_**Spesial Thank for :**_

**YunHolic , rinayunjaerina , t , heesy , nickeYJcassie , Bloody Angel From Hell , nunoel31 , jaejae , Guest , Hanasukie , Dennis Park , gwansim84 , Phantomirotic , Little Asadachi , Vic89 , danachtebh , jaena , Dee Chan - tik , Hana Akamatsu , DongMinChang Kim , Youleebitha , irengiovanny , Lady Ze , zhe , ShinJiWoo920202 , Anatha UchihaUzumakie , de , Hana - Kara , Jae Sekundes , yoon HyunWoon , Rly . c . Jaekyu , Farla 23 , KittyBabyBoo Love YunnieBunny**.

_**Review ?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Title : The First Date.

Author : Me, Echa.

Genre : Romance, Etc, tentuin sendiri.

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Lenght : Chapter 6 End.

_**BOY X BOY , DONT LIKE DONT READ ! No Bash, No Flame !**_

_Check it..._

"Hey, kenapa kau diam apa yang kau..."

"Oppa, aku senang karna kau telah selesai cuti, aku..."

Kalimat Jaejoong terputus karna kehadiran seorang yeoja yang terus mencerocos sejak memasuki ruangan Yunho yang terbuka dan sibuk dengan isi tas yang sedang digeledah olehnya mencari sesuatu.

Dan yeoja ini memotong kalimatnya saat dia menyadari ada beberapa orang diruangan Yunho dan menguarkan aura yang sedikit berbeda.

Berbeda dengan Yunho, namja tampan ini seakan disadarkan oleh lamunan pikirannya. Matanya menatap lekat-lekat yeoja cantik yang sudah disukainya sejak lama itu.

"Eeh, siapa kau?" tanya langsung yeoja ini sangat tidak sopan pada Jaejoong yang masih dikuasai rasa bingungnya.

"Kekasih Yunho_, of course_!" jawab Yoochun sembari menyeringai sadis pada yeoja yang kini tersentak kaget dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

_**+++ Chapter 6 +++**_

Sama halnya dengan yeoja itu, Yunho pun terkejut atas jawaban Yoochun tadi. Mata musangnya membesar dan segera menatap tajam Yoochun yang dalam posisi membelakangi tubuhnya. Yunho segera beranjak dari kursinya, lalu berjalan kearah tiga orang yang ada diruangan kantornya ini.

Entah kenapa dia sedikit tidak rela saat Yoochun mengatakan hal yang tadi pada yeoja yang masih diterpa rasa shock ini. Sebagian sisi hatinya yang menurutnya masih menyukai yeoja inipun mulai muncul, terlebih lagi dengan akal sehatnya yang yang seakan tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukan dengan Jaejoong selama ini. Apa lagi mendengar pertanyaan Yoochun tentang orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang. Ooh sungguh, bagi Yunho selama ini dia hanya bermain-main dengan Jaejoong. Dan seakan-akan permainannya itu membuatnya terlarut dan tak elak jika dia begitu menikmatinya.

Yunho menghela napasnya, keadaan hening sejak kata terakhir Yoochun. Ditatapnya paras cantik yeoja yang sudah disukainya sebelum mengenal Jaejoong ini. Rasanya dadanya menjadi biasa saja sekarang, tidak seperti seminggu yang lalu. Kemudian Yunho mengalihkan pandangan kearah wajah Jaejoong yang masih bingung, dan seketika dadanya berdetak cepat tak karuan.

"Aah oppa, mian aku tidak tahu jika ada kekasihmu disini..." ucap yeoja yang cukup seksi ini lirih dan tersenyum kecut. Yunho Membesarkan matanya, lagi perasaannya merasa tidak enak pada yeoja yang bersiap untuk keluar dari ruangannya.

"Dia bukan kekasihku Bora, Yoochun asal bicara!" sahut Yunho cepat sebelum Bora keluar dari ruangannya.

Yoochun menaikan sebelah alisnya dan Jaejoong sedikit tersentak dengan perkataan Yunho tadi. Sebuah klarifikasi resmi dikeluarkan langsung oleh mulut Yunho, dan jujur hal itu membuat Jaejoong terluka.

"Aaish pabo Yunho..." gumam Yoochun namun masih bisa didengar dengan baik oleh Jaejoong yang berada tak jauh darinya. Yoochun berdecak sebal dan melirik Jaejoong sekilas, dia mengerti perasaan yang melanda namja itu sekarang. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika Yunho mengatakan hal itu. Yunho membuat keadaan menjadi rumit.

"Aku permisi Yun..." ucap Yoochun sembari keluar dari ruangan Yunho dan menutup pintunya.

Kini tinggalah tiga orang didalam ruangan Yunho. Hening sesaat terjadi setelah Yoochun keluar dari ruangan. Tak ada yang membuka suara satupun diantara mereka. Masing-masin terlalu sibuk dengan isi kepalanya dan berkutat dengan spekulasi yang ditimbukan pasca kejadian beberapa saat tadi.

"Jika dia bukan kekasihmu lalu siapa dia oppa?" Bora memecah hening dengan pertanyaannya yang membuat Yunho menautkan keningnya. Dan Jaejoong, dia menatap lekat Bora yang kini mendekat lebih kearah Yunho yang masih diam memikirkan jawaban yang akan diberikannya pada Bora.

"Dia temanku... Yaa teman!" jawab Yunho dan terkekeh pelan. Jaejoong menghela napasnya, lagi perasaannya bagai ditusuk-tusuk oleh Yunho dan entah kenapa rasa-rasanya matanya memanas dengan dada yang menyesak.

Jaejoong menatap lekat Yunho yang mulai disibukkan dengan yeoja pengganggu ini menurut Jaejoong. Mereka mulai terlibat percakapan dan sesekali tertawa. Jaejoong tidak memfokuskan diri untuk menyimak pembicaraan yang terjadi antara Yunho dan Bora. Sesuatu yang berdenyut sakit dihatinya memndesaknya untuk segera pergi dari ruangan ini. Sungguh Jaejoong tidak sanggup berlama-lama ada disini dan membiarkan dirinya terluka lebih.

"Aah baiklah oppa, sampai bertemu nanti malam" ucap Bora dan sedikit melakukan kerlingan yang membuat Yunho terkekeh ringan. Kemudian berlalu keluar dari ruangan Yunho.

_Blaaam _

Pintu ruangan baru saja tertutup. Jaejoong kembali duduk disofa yang tadi dan Yunho juga kembali kekursinya. Tak ada perbincangan yang terjadi pada keduanya. Yunho mulai menenggelamkan dirinya dengan file-file yang tadi dibawa Yoochun. Sedangkan Jaejoong sibuk dengan hatinya yang berdenyut sakit atas pernyataan Yunho tentang dirinya.

.

.

Doe eyes Jaejoong menatap datar Yunho yang ada didepannya. Sekarang mereka sudah tiba didepan apartment Jaejoong, seperti biasa Yunho mengantarkan Jaejoong. Tapi kali ini sangat berbeda untuk keduanya. Keadaan terasa sangat canggung.

Sejak tadi pagi hubungan keduanya merenggang. Tak ada banyak kata yang diucapkan Jaejoong maupun Yunho. Interaksi yang terjadipun sangat sedikit. Yunho seakan tidak mengacuhkan kehadiran namja cantik ini ada dikantornya. Apa lagi yeoja yang selama ini ditaksirnya seperti memberikan kode-kode yang bagus untuk menjalani sebuah tahap pendekatan.

Jujur saja, Yunho cukup senang dengan hal itu. Kemajuan yang dia inginkan terjadi dari dulu. Tapi entah kenapa, hatinya merasa salah. Tiap apa yang dia lakukan hari ini serasa sangat salah dan menjadikan perasaannya hampa.

"Aku masuk dulu Yunho!" ucap Jaejoong berusaha mencoba seperti biasa pada klien-kliennya yang lain dan mencoret kata spesial pada kliennya yang satu ini. Yunho mengangguk dan sedikit melirik Jaejoong yang menghela napasnya.

"Sampai jumpa besok!" Jaejoong mulai beranjak dari depan namja tampan yang masih setia berdiam diri disamping mobilnya. Sistem Jaringan otak Yunho mencoba memproses apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong tadi dengan baik. Ada sebuah rasa kehilangan yang dia terima sore ini, dan membuat hatinya nelangsa.

Ditatapnya punggung Jaejoong yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dan menghilang dari penglihatannya. Yunho mendesah pelan. Lagi-lagi perasaannya bergemuruh tidak karuan. Sebuah pikiran akan sesuatu yang mulai mengganggunya lagi muncul begitu saja dari otaknya. Yunho segera menggeleng pelan dan bergegas memasuki kembali mobilnya dan melajukan kekediamannya.

.

.

.

Helaan napas panjang diembuskan oleh Jaejoong yang baru saja menyelesaikan jam kuliah malamnya. Tubuh kurusnya terasa sangat lelah. Disandarkannya punggungnya pada sofa lusuh yang ada diruang tamu yang menyambung dengan dapur diapartment ini.

Hari ini Jaejoong merasa kurang bersemangat dan fokus mengikuti pelajaran yang diterangkan dosennya. Pikiran tentang namja yang membookingnya penuh selama 1 minggu selalu membayanginya. Jika kemarin dia sangat senang dan bertambah semangat karna Yunho menghampiri benaknya, berbeda dengan sekarang. Semakin banyaknya bayangan Yunho membebani pikirannya, semakin sakit pula hatinya.

Dipejamkannya matanya mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang semakin kacau. Mungkin dalam kasusnya kali ini bukanlah kesalahan Yunho. Tapi murni kesalahannya, kenapa dia dengan mudah tergoda pada pesona namja itu. Dan kenapa juga dia mempunyai ambisi untuk memiliki Yunho serta berharap mendapat kehidupan yang lebih layak seperti teman-temannya yang dulu satu profesi dengannya.

Lagi otaknya sedikit berpikir dan mencoba tidak menekankan perasaannya yang terus berdenyut sakit. Dia tahu resiko ini pasti ada, hanya saja perasaannya sangat tidak rela. Terlebih jika mengingat pelukan dan ciuman yang terjadi selama ini antaranya dan Yunho.

"Kau bodoh Jae!" gumam Jaejoong sembari membuka kedua matanya dan beranjak menuju kamarnya. Kepalanya menjadi sangat berat dan dadanya semakin sesak membayangkan setiap detail kejadian.

Mengingat pernyataan Yunho yang mengatakan kalau mereka hanya teman saja membuat luluh lantak segala perasaannya pada Yunho. Jujur saja, dia ingin Yunho mengiyakan apa yang diucapkan Yoochun pada Bora. Tapi ternyata Yunho memilih menusuknya dengan sebilah belati yang tak kasat mata oleh Jaejoong. Atau mungkinkah dia terlalu banyak berharap pada hubungan mereka. Yang mungkin disalah artikan oleh dirinya sendiri tapi tidak dengan Yunho yang selalu menganggapnya sebagai namja bookingan.

Jika iya, sungguh Jaejoong merutuki segala kebodohannya itu. Dan membenci dirinya yang mudah terlena pada Yunho sang kliennya yang tak tahu diri.

.

.

.

_2 Days Later._

Hari ini tepat berakhirnya bookingan yang dilakukan Yunho terhadap Jaejoong. Selama dua hari ini juga hubungan keduanya semakin menjauh. Jaejoong merasa jika kehadiran dirinya hanya sebagai profesionalisme saja. Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi, tidak ada kontak fisik yang terjadi bahkan selama dua hari ini Yunho tidak mempedulikannya.

Waktu namja tampan itu seakan sudah tersita dan diberikan pada Bora. hampir setiap jam yeoja itu selalu datang keruangan Yunho. Dan membuat hati Jaejoong tertoreh lebih dalam karna kedekatan hubungan Yunho sang klien yang dicintainya dan Bora yang ingin sekali Jaejoong enyahkan dari hadapannya.

Kini dua namja dengan perbedaan kontras ini tengah berhadapan. Sejak 10 menit yang lalu keduanya hanya diam, sesekali Jaejoong mengaduk _cappucino_nya yang 5 menit lalu dibawakan oleh waiter di_coffee shop_ yang menjadi tempat mereka berkencan pertama kali.

Ujung mata musang Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang tanpa ekspresi. Jujur saja dia cukup merasa tersiksa dengan hubungan yang hampa dan kosong yang terjadi beberapa hari belakangan ini. Dia benci jika didiamkan, terlebih lagi oleh Jaejoong. Tapi dibagian sisinya yang lain, dia juga merasa tidak harus untuk menegur Jaejoong terlebih dahulu. Lagi pula bagian dirinya yang mengklaim bahwa dia masih normal, terlalu gengsi untuk menegur namja cantik yang dia anggap sebagai mainan waktu liburnya. Ditambah lagi dengan kedekatan yang semakin intim antaranya dan yeoja taksirannya selama ini.

"Jika tidak ada yang kau bicarakan, aku akan pergi!" ucap Jaejoong memecah hening dan rasa asing diantara mereka. Yunho segera menatap lekat wajah Jaejoong, hatinya berdetak kian cepat saat mendengar kata Jaejoong barusan.

"Aku..aku.." Yunho menghela napasnya, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan sekarang. Kemelut dirinya selama beberapa hari inipun mulai muncul lagi dan seakan memuncak ketika kata itu didengar gendang telinganya.

"Yaa, aku tahu tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi setelah hari itu" ucap Jaejoong, sorot matanya sangat jelas jika dia tengah terluka karna sikap Yunho. Dibuangnya mukanya kearah dinding kaca dan menatap kosong pada jalanan didepan _coffee shop_ ini.

Yunho bungkam, tak ada kata yang dapat dia ucapkan pada Jaejoong sekarang. Yang dikatakan Jaejoong benar, dan diakui oleh dirinya, sejak kehadiran Bora pertama kali diruangan kerjanya kantor, Yunho mendiamkan Jaejoong. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus melakukan hal itu dan membuat hubungan mereka mendingin dan menjadi sangat asing. Yang jelas, kalimat yang diucapkan Yoochun sebelum yeoja taksirannya itu muncul diantara mereka selalu membebani pikirannya. Dan tentu saja akal Yunho menolak dengan keras tentang orientasi seksualnya yang dibilang Yoochun menyimpang itu.

"Baiklah, jika memang tidak ada... Senang bisa menjadi klienmu Jung Yunho, semoga kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan dengan Bora-sshi" ucap Jaejoong lagi dan tersenyum tipis yang dipaksa. Sungguh mengucapkan hal itu bagaikan harus membuatnya terjun dari atas tebing yang membuat seluruh indranya mati rasa.

Jika dulu dia pernah bertekat untuk bisa menaklukan Jung Yunho sang klien yang memikatnya. Maka hal itu hanyalah sebuah tekat yang harus dia kubur dalam-dalam. Dia memang masih berambisi untuk memiliki Yunho, tapi mengingat keadaan sekarang membuat segalanya menjadi pupus dan hanya akan jadi sia-sia.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya lagi. Yunho masih diam tertegun ditempatnya. Sorot mata namja itu kosong mungkin pikirannya sedang berjelajah sekarang.

"Yunho, jam kerjaku sudah lewat 1 jam... Terima kasih untuk traktiran yang kau berikan 1 minggu terakhir" Yunho segera mendongak dan menatap lekat Jaejoong yang beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya. Perasaan tidak rela mulai menelusup masuk kedalam hatinya.

Namja cantik itu tersenyum kaku lalu menundukkan setengah badannya, kemudian tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi Jaejoong membelakangi Yunho dan melangkah menjauh dari Yunho yang masih setia dengan ekspresi terakhirnya.

D_icoffe shop_ ini mereka bertemu dan disini juga mereka berpisah. Kisah yang terjadi selama 1 minggu terakhir memang begitu sangat singkat tapi begitu berarti untuk Jaejoong dan mungkin saja dengan Yunho yang masih berdenial itu dengan sikap kekanak-kanakannya yang membuat hati seseorang yang mungkin sudah merebut hatinya itu tersakiti sedemikian rupa dengan tanpa kejelasan sikapnya yang aneh.

- END or TBC?

Hahahahaha apa ini ? ini apa ? ooh come on echa... apa yang kau tulis -_-

Okeh baiklah aku kehilangan feels untuk ff ini dan semua ff aku yang lain. Entahlah knpa prasaan aku sperti ini... hanya saja tiba-tiba aku merasa nelangsa.. _and i'm feeling blue... really..._

Ini minim percakapan yaa... lebih ke kata" doang... baiklah ini mempergaje alur cerita... sebenarnya udh ada alurnya dan entah knpa malah mnjadi melankolis begini... ini mmng alurnya tp shrsnya ga dibikin kayk gini. Terlalu banyak keanehan pada sikap Yunho yang belum dijelaskan, aku cma menekankan tentang betapa kacaunya hubungan mereka setelah ada bora disini, dan betapa tidak relanya jaejoong yang tidak bsa berbuat apa" dan berakhir pasrah krna didiamkan Yunho. Blum ada perasaan Yunho yg dijelaskan secara mendetail.

Dan tenanglah... mungkin jika mood aku membaik akan aku gantii chap dgn yg baru tp jika tdak mka mngkin akan diteruskan di chap 6B nya... okeeeyy aku g mngkn bkin sad ending... aku bkan tipe yg tegaan dgn ber'angst atau hurt ria pda akhir ceritanya.

Well maaf untk chap ini yg amburadul bgtu... huuuufffhh #deep bow. Dan ini pendek pastiiii... hahahahahaha.

Smoga feels untk ini ff kmbali. u.u

Thank buat yg udh review disebelumnya dan maaf ga bisa sebut satu" dan balaas reviewnya satu"... maaf banget untuk kegajean dan kelabilan diri ku... ooh changmin give one kiss #ditaboook.


	7. Chapter 7

Title : The First Date.

Author : Me, Echa.

Genre : Romance, Etc, tentuin sendiri.

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Lenght : Chapter 6B.

_**BOY X BOY , DONT LIKE DONT READ ! No Bash, No Flame !**_

_Check it..._

"Yunho, jam kerjaku sudah lewat 1 jam... Terima kasih untuk traktiran yang kau berikan 1 minggu terakhir" Yunho segera mendongakd an menatap lekat Jaejoong yang beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya Perasaan tidak rela mulai menelusup masuk kedalam hatinya.

Namja cantik itu tersenyum kaku lalu menundukkan setengah badannya, kemudian tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi Jaejoong membelakangi Yunho dan melangkah menjauh dari Yunho yang masih setia dengan ekspresi terakhirnya.

Di_coffee_ _shop_ ini mereka bertemu dan disini juga mereka berpisah. Kisah yang terjadi selama 1 minggu terakhir memang begitu sangat singkat tapi begitu berarti untuk Jaejoong dan mungkin saja dengan Yunho yang masih berdenial itu dengan sikap kekanak-kanakannya yang membuat hati seseorang yang mungkin sudah merebut hatinya itu tersakiti sedemikian rupa dengan tanpa kejelasan sikapnya yang aneh.

_**+++ Chapter 6B +++ **_

Masih seperti beberapa menit yang lalu setelah sepeninggal Jaejoong dari _coffee shop_ ini. Ekspresi wajah Yunho tetap sama, dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka dengan kedua bola mata musang yang membesar dengan tatapan kosong kearah depan pintu kaca _coffee shop_ ini.

Sebagian hatinya merasa sebuah kehilangan yang teramat besar dan menjadikan segenap jiwanya terasa hampa. Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja perasaan yang semakin membuatnya kacau dan menambah kemelut dirinya beberapa hari terakhir ini menguasai hatinya lagi.

Dada Yunho masih berdetak-detak sangat cepat, detakan yang semula membuatnya nyaman kini seakan menusuk-nusuk rongga dadanya. Perasaan sakit yang tidak tahu datang dari mana itu secepat kilat menyergap hatinya saat menatap mata doe eyes Jaejoong yang seolah menjadikannya seorang penjahat.

Doe eyes cantik yang selalu bisa menghanyutkannya itu menjadi kelam. Dan menatapnya dengan penuh rasa terluka juga tersiksa. Tak ayal jika sorot mata yang dilempar Jaejoong padanya selama bersama tadi membuatnya menjadi resah dan tak karuan rasa.

"Kim Jaejoong apa yang salah?" gumamnya bertanya pada diri sendiri seraya memegang dadanya yang berdenyut meronta-ronta ingin dilepaskan dari sebuah belenggu yang menyakitkan.

"Apa yang salah pada diriku? Kim Jaejoong..." lagi pertanyaan yang tak akan pernah dia dapat jawabannya itu meluncur dari mulutnya. Matanya mulai terpejam, merasakan detakan yang hebat bersama desiran aliran darahnya yang memanas.

Sungguh Yunho tidak paham dengan keadaan yang terjadi sekarang. Kenapa hati dan otaknya kini berlawanan keras. Berapa puluh kali dia merapalkan bahwa dia hanya bermain-main dengan Jaejoong. Dan berpuluh-puluh kalipun hatinya terasa meronta tak terima dengan hal itu.

Yunho masih sangat meyakini keras dengan orientasi seksualnya yang straight. Dia juga masih meyakini jika dirinya masih menyukai yeoja yang 3 hari terakhir sangat dekat dengannya. Seperti yang dia harapkan selama ini, Bora datang dengan sendirinya dan mendekatinya. Bahkan mereka juga sudah melakukan _dinner_ setiap malam selama 3 hari belakangan.

Tapi lagi-lagi, sebuah detakan yang dulunya diperuntukkan untuk yeoja seksi itu seakan membeku. Hatinya tidak merasakan apapun ketika bersama dengan Bora, hanya sebuah pikiran yang menuntunnya untuk bersama yeoja itu. Juga sebuah keyakinan yang masih utuh jika dirinya masih sangat normal.

Karna sebuah pikiran dan keyakinan yang bersarang begitu sangat manis dan kokoh didalam otaknya, Yunho tidak mengacuhkan Jaejoong selama sisa masa bookingannya. Jangan kan untuk peduli, berbicara dengan namja cantik itu saja membuatnya sangat berat. Meski tak elak jika perasaannya merasa hampa dan membuatnya nelangsa setiap kali mengantarkan Jaejoong keapartemen namja cantik itu tiap sore.

Tanpa sepatah kata, tanpa pelukan, tanpa ciuman. Yaa, rasa-rasanya dia kehilangan dan melewatkan itu setiap harinya. Namun, sikap kekeras kepalaan dan egois dirinya selalu mengesampingkan perasaannya yang menjerit dengan warna kehidupan yang diambilnya belakangan ini.

Yunho membuka musangnya yang sedikit memerah. Selain dadanya yang berdenyut sakit, kini kepalanya juga ikut berdenyut. Dihelanya napasnya lalu beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya tadi.

Selembar uang lima puluh ribu won yang tadi diambilnya dari saku celana dilemparkan dengan kasar keatas meja.

.

.

.

Doe eyes indah milik Jaejoong berkaca-kaca, setelah keluar dari kantor dimana tempatnya bekerja. Sebuah amplop berwarna putih yang berisi gaji ditatapnya nanar. Perasaannya masih tetap sama, terasa sangat sakit bahkan lebih menyakitkan ketika dia menerima amplop ini dari atasannya yang mempunyai situs Kencan Impian.

Dihelanya napasnya dalam dan diembuskannya perlahan. Bayangan sosok Yunho yang 1 jam ditemuinya itu mulai kembali bermain didalam imaginnya. Dengan segera Jaejoong menggeleng dan berdecak kesal. Disimpannya amplop berisi uang gaji terakhirnya itu kedalam saku celana jeansnya, lalu senyuman kecut terukir dibibir cherrynya.

Lagi, Jaejoong menghela napasnya dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Hanya untuk menenangkan perasaannya yang bergemuruh hebat dan membuatnya semakin sakit itu.

"Sial..." umpat Jaejoong ketika sebuah ucapan nyata yang diungkapkan Yunho sehari sebelum Bora datang itu mengiang-ngiang digendang telinganya. Seolah-olah kata-kata itu mengingatkannya pada janji palsu sang klien yang menyatakan untuk menanggung semua beban hidupnya tapi malah berakhir nihil. Jaejoong sendiri sangat yakin jika Yunho telah lupa pada yang dikatakannya itu.

"Pabo Jae!" rutuknya pada diri sendiri seraya melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kantor kecil yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi bekas tempatnya bekerjanya.

.

.

.

_3 Day Later..._

_At Jung Corp._

Sejak satu jam tadi Ceo tampan perusahaan ini terlihat gelisah dikursi kerjanya yang nyaman. Tangan kirinya sedang memegang gadget putih kesayangannya yang selalu menemaninya untuk berjelajah situs yang sering dikunjunginya lagi beberapa hari terakhir ini. Tepatnya setelah masa bookingannya pada namja cantik yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu berakhir.

Tapi, sudah berpuluh-puluh kali Yunho memperhatikan profile-profile namja cantik dan imut yang ada pada menu Spesial Date disitus ini. Maka sebanyak itu pula Yunho tidak menemukan nama Kim Jaejoong dalam daftar menu. Sejak terakhir kali dia bertemu Jaejoong sore itu, entah kenapa Yunho merasa merindukan sosok cantik yang membuat dadanya menyesak tiada henti.

Dan dengan akal sehatnya yang dia bilang sangat normal itu. Jung Yunho kembali membuka situs Kencan Impian dan membuka menu Spesial Date yang tadinya ada profile dan photo sicantik Jaejoong terpajang disana. Namun nihil, sejak malam itu hingga sekarang Yunho tidak pernah menemukan nama Jaejoong lagi ada disana, dan hal itu sungguh membuat dirinya frustasi dengan dada yang meletup-letup seakan ingin pecah, belum lagi gemuruh hebat dan rasa pusing yang menderanya tiap kali mendapati kenyataan itu.

"Kim Jaejoong kemana kau?" gumam Yunho sembari meletakkan gadgetnya lalu mengusap kasar wajah tampannya yang memucat.

_Cekleeekk_

Ruangan kantornya terbuka dan menampakkan wajah namja yang sangat tak asing memasuki ruangannya dengan tas kerja yang dibawanya dan penampilannya yang terbilang sangat rapi sekarang.

"Ada yang salah denganmu Yunho?" tanya Yoochun sedikit menaikkan keningnya dan menatap lekat atasannya itu.

Yunho berdecak kesal, lagi-lagi dia mengusap kasar wajahnya lalu menatap Yoochun yang bertambah bingung dengan sikap atasannya yang bagaikan kehilangan jiwa selama beberapa hari ini.

"Yoochun kau tahu kemana Kim Jaejoong? Aku tidak menemukannya dimenu Spesial Date!" ucap Yunho yang sukses membuat Yoochun membuka mulutnya lebar. Sepersekian detik kemudian Yoochun terkekeh pelan seraya menatap penuh pertanyaan kearah Yunho.

"Jaejoong? Untuk apa kau mencarinya?" tanya Yoochun sambil mendudukkan dirinya disofa empuk ruangan Yunho.

Yunho mendengus mendengar pertanyaan yang terdengar bernada sinis digendang telinganya. Ditatapnya Yoochun tajam, tapi hal itu membuat Yoochun tertawa keras.

"Kenapa denganmu Yunho? Kau bilang dia bukan kekasihmu, lalu kenapa ekspresimu sekarang seperti seseorang yang tengah kehilangan kekasih? Bahkan lebih mengerikan dari itu" ucap Yoochun lagi dan menyeringai puas. Dalam hatinya namja berjidat lebar ini menertawakan Yunho yang terlihat kacau sekarang.

"Ck aku tidak memerlukan pendapatmu untuk penampilanku, aku bertanya tentang..."

"Oppa..." pekikan keras Bora yang baru saja memasuki ruangan Yunho yang pintunya masih terbuka itu membuat Yunho harus menghentikan kalimatnya. Seperti sebuah kebiasaan jika Yoochun memasuki ruangannya, namja itu selalu tidak pernah menutupnya sebelum dia keluar kembali.

Lagi Yunho mendengus ketika melihat Bora yang kini sudah berada ditengah ruangannya. Entah kenapa sekarang dia tidak begitu tertarik dan peduli lagi dengan yeoja ini. Bahkan pikirannya yang selalu ingin menomor satukan Bora seakan menguap. Apa lagi perasaannya yang tak merasakan apa-apa lagi pada Bora, malah semakin lama Yunho bersama Bora, rasanya semakin risih dan sangat tidak nyaman yang luar biasa dirasakan hatinya.

Yunho sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dan ada apa. Pikirannya benar-benar tidak sejalan lagi dengan kenormalan yang diakuinya atas dirinya. Bahkan tak elak jika setiap kali dia bersama Bora, mulutnya menyebut Jaejoong dan membayangkan wajah namja cantik itu ada didepannya.

"Yunho, sudah saatnya untuk pertemuan penting dengan rekan bisnismu!" Yunho sedikit terlonjak dengan ucapan Yoochun yang memberitahuan kesibukkannya sekarang. Diembuskannya napasnya pelan, sungguh dia lupa jika hari ini ada pertemuan penting. Dan pantas saja Yoochun berpenampilan rapi seperti itu.

Dengan segera dirapikannya jas mahal yang membungkus tubuh bagian atasnya itu. Kemudian membenarkan gaya rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"Oppa apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Bora yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah aneh Yunho yang semakin aneh ditiap harinya. Bora mendekat kearah Yunho dan ingin membantu Yunho merapikan penampilannya. Sedikit gerakan reflek yang entah sejak kapan dideteksi dengan baik oleh tubuhnya, Yunho segera menghindar dari Bora. Ooh, ayolah bahkan sekarang Yunho menghindari kontak fisik dengan Bora. Padahal dulu sering dibayangkannya bagaimana yeoja itu menjamah tubuhnya dalam kegiatan ' solo ' nya dikamar mandi.

"Oppa" rengek Bora saat Yunho segera melangkah kesamping meja kerjanya yang lain dan menghampiri Yoochun.

Tak mengacuhkan rengekan manja yeoja itu Yunho memberi isyarat untuk Yoochun segera berangkat pergi ketempat yang sudah dijanjikannya untuk bertemu dengan rekan bisnisnya.

"Well Bora... Kau terlambat terlalu jauh untuk mendekati boss kita..." ucap Yoochun sembari tertawa dan berlalu dari depan Bora yang menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

Sebenarnya Bora cukup sadar dengan sikap Yunho yang berbeda meski namja itu sering bersamanya diluar dari jam kerja. Tapi dia sangat merasa jika pikiran Yunho tidak berada pada tempatnya dan selama 3 hari terakhir ini pun kerap kali Yunho membuatnya jengkel dengan menyebut nama Jaejoong yang benar-benar tidak disukainya itu.

.

.

.

At Meeting...

Tiga orang namja ini tengah duduk disebuah restoran ternama diseoul. Beberapa saat yang lalu pembicaraan penting antara kedua belah pihak sudah selesai. Sekarang mereka tengah menikmati hidangan makan siang dan sesekali berbincang-bincang dengan santai.

"Yunho-ah apa kau sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih?" pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba diluncurkan oleh rekan bisnisya ini kontan membuat Yunho tersedak makanan yang tadi dimakannya. Dengan sigap Yoochun menyodorkannya air putih dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Yunho.

"Gwenchana Yunho?" tanya namja yang tak kalah tampan dari Yunho ini terdengar khawatir dan menatap lekat Yunho.

Yunho meletakkan gelas air putihnya setelah meneguk habis isinya. Diaturnya napasnya yang sedikit memburu dan lagi-lagi dadanya bergemuruh hebat ketika mengingat pertanyaan namja didepannya.

"Seunghyun sebenarnya aku belum mempunyai seorang kekasih" sahut Yunho sembari tersenyum hambar pada namja yang dipanggilnya Seunghyun tadi.

"Maaf Yunho, aku tidak tahu akan itu, hanya saja beberapa minggu lagi aku akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan kekasihku" ucap Seunghyun dan tersenyum manis. Yunho membalas senyuman Seunghyun, kali ini sangat jelas jika raut wajahnya mulai berubah tak enak.

"Dan kebetulan tunangan ku berada disini, dia menungguku sejak setengah jam yang lalu..." timpal Seunghyun lagi dan melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang yang berada beberapa meja dari meja mereka dan tepat dibelakangi oleh Yunho dan Yoochun.

"Kau akan menikah dengannya Seunghyun? Waah daebak, kau mendahuluiku..." ucap Yoochun yang tertawa kecil, Yunho hanya memutar bola matanya. Dia terasa malas mengikuti percakapan tentang pernikahan, hal itu membuat sedikit iri.

"Apa kau ingin berkenalan dengan calon istriku Yun? Dia benar-benar namja yang cantik dan sangat manja."

_Deg_

Yunho sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar yang dikatakan Seunghyun tadi. Jaringan otaknya mulai membayangkan bagaimana sosok Jaejoong yang sama persis dikatakan Seunghyun.

Cantik dan manja!

Yaa, selama beberapa hari bersama Jaejoong memang sangat manja padanya dan tak bisa dipungkiri jika paras namja itu sangat cantik.

_Deg_

_Deg_

Jantung Yunho memacu sangat cepat. Tak dipedulikannya lagi Seunghyun dan Yoochun yang tengah melanjutkan obrolan itu. Hatinya bergemuruh hebat dan dengan segera ditolehkannya wajahnya kebelakang, tempat dimana tunangan Seunghyun berada.

Seorang namja dengan santainya menikmati makanannya dan sesekali melirik kearah Seunghyun. Hati Yunho mencelos namun tak ayal ada sebuah rasa senang menguasai hatinya sekarang. Setidaknya namja yang dimaksud Seunghyun sebagai tunangannya bukanlah Jaejoong.

"Jika tidak karna kau aku tidak akan mungkin bertemu dengan Jiyoung" ucap Seunghyun pada Yoochun yang sekarang dapat ditangkap dengan baik oleh Yunho.

"Hahaha, tapi kau begitu sangat cepat Seunghyun, kalian baru kenal 1 bulan tapi sudah ingin menikah, aku dan Junsu saja sudah hampir setengah tahun tapi belum memutuskan untuk kejenjang pernikahan" Yunho mendengarkan kembali percakapan kedua temannya ini diluar dunia bisnis dan kerja. Hatinya masih berdegup-degup tak karuan dan rasa-rasanya dia sangat merindukan Jaejoong sekarang.

"Situs kencan impian benar-benar daebak..." ucap Yoochun tertawa renyah, begitupun dengan Seunghyun. Namun sangat berbeda dengan Yunho yang mendelik seketika mendengar situs kencan impian dibuat-buat oleh dua orang ini. Otaknya pun berpikir memproses maksud dari obrolan yang ditangkap oleh indra pendengarnya barusan.

"Situs kencan impian? Maksud kalian, kalian..." Yunho tidak melanjutkan kalimat saat kedua mata musangnya menangkap sosok yang masih membuat detakan hebat didadanya sedang duduk disebuah meja yang berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka dan tengah bersama dengan seorang namja.

Jantung Yunho berdetak semakin kencang, aliran darahnya berdesir hebat dan serasa mendidih kala melihat tawa yang diukir oleh namja cantik itu. Dikepalkannya tangannya hhingga buku-buku jarinya memutih sempurna.

Kedua musang Yunho terus memandangi namja cantik yang dirinduinya. Rahangnya pun mengatup sangat keras dengan gemertakan gigi yang menandakan jika seorang Jung Yunho tengah emosi.

"Yunh kau..."

"_Damn_!"

_Braaaakk_

Umpatan yang lolos dari bibir Yunho disertai dengan gebrakan meja itu membuat kedua namja yang bersamanya terkejut bukan main.

Yunho segera beranjak dari kursinya, maniknya tak lepas pada namja cantik yang tak menyadari kehadirannya direstoran ini. Dengan sigap Yunho berjalan menghampiri sosok yang ingin sekali dia teriakan adalah miliknya itu pada semua orang.

"Kim Jaejoong" desis Yunho saat tepat berada ditengah-tengah meja yang tersaji berbagai hidangan menarik.

_Deg_

Jaejoong terkesiap ketika bola mata besarnya melihat Yunho yang terlihat sangat berbeda dengan wajah yang setengah memerah. Jantungnya pun mulai memacu cepat dan berdenyut sakit kembali.

"Jae dia temanmu?" tanya namja tampan yang ada didepan Jaejoong dan tersenyum ramah pada Yunho. Namun pandangan tak bersahabat dan penuh emosi diedarkan Yunho pada sang namja yang masih terlihat tenang ditempatnya.

"Yunho apa yang..."

_Sreeeettt_

"Akkhh..." Jaejoong sedikit memekik kala tangan besar milik Yunho mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangannya. Belum-belum Jaejoong menguasai keadaan yang terjadi, Yunho kembali menariknya untuk beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengikuti langkahnya menuju keluar restoran.

Yoochun dan Seunghyun berpandangan sesaat ketika melihat aksi yang tak sopan dari Yunho barusan. Namun sepersekian detik berikutnya mereka tertawa keras. Sepertinya pemikiran mereka sama tentang Yunho.

Sedangkan namja yang tadi bersama Jaejoong. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis kala melihat sikap Yunho yang sangat jelas sedang emosi itu.

.

.

.

"Yunho lepaskan!" pinta Jaejoong tegas dan sedikit meronta untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan kuat Yunho dan berhenti untuk menariknya seperti seorang penjahat.

Yunho tak mengacuhkan permintaan Jaejoong, bahkan sekarang dia sibuk membuka pintu mobilnya diarea parkir ini. Tatapan mata orang-orang yang melihat mereka tak digubris oleh Yunho. Dia tidak peduli tentang orang-orang yang sedang memperhatikannya sekarang, yang terpenting baginya hanya Jaejoong. Yaa, benar! Hanya Jaejoong dan entah sejak kapan otaknya berpikir demikian.

"Masuklah!" perintah tegas Yunho seraya mendorong tubuh kurus Jaejoong masuk kedalam mobil sport mewahnya. Kemudian dengan gerakan cepat dimasukinya kursi kemudi mobil dan menjalankannya.

.

.

.

_At Jung Mansion._

_Sraaakk_

Yunho melemparkan tubuh kurus Jaejoong keatas sofa ruang tamunya. Namja cantik itu meringis sakit dan mengelus bagian pinggangnya. Sedangkan Yunho, musangnya masih menyala terang dengan aura emosi yang menusuk tajam siapa saja yang ditatapnya.

"Kim Jaejoong..." panggil Yunho dan mendekat kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap Yunho datar, seakan tak ada sedikitpun rasa takut yang menggelayuti hatinya. Ditatapnya balik mata musang Yunho yang penuh akan emosi itu.

Dalam perjalanan kemansion milik Yunho ini, tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Keadaan mencanggung, yang terasa dalam atmosfer mereka berdua hanyalah emosi Yunho yang membludak.

"Kim Jaejoong, sudah ku bilang kan kau milikku!" klaim Yunho dengan tegas seraya melonggarkan dasinya yang seakan mencekiknya. Jaejoong hanya diam dan menatap lekat mata musang Yunho yang menyala terang karna emosi itu.

Jujur Jaejoong sendiri kurang mengerti dengan bagaimana sikap namja didepannya ini sekarang. Terakhir mereka bertemu Yunho tidak mengacuhkannya, lalu sekarang Yunho dengan seenak hatinya menyeretnya kemansionnya dan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah milik Yunho.

Jika Jaejoong masih merasakan bagaimana hangatnya sikap Yunho padanya layaknya beberapa hari yang manis itu. Mungkin sekarang wajahnya akan merona merah karna malu dan juga teramat senang dengan hal yang diucapkan Yunho tadi.

Tapi sekarang, semua itu seakan tak berefek apapun lagi padanya. Hatinya terus berdenyut sakit. Jaejoong sungguh merasa dipermainkan dengan segenap ungkapan manis dibibir Yunho. Dia merasa sungguh bodoh jika kali ini pun mau terlena dengan yang dikatakan namja yang membuatnya seakan tak punya harga diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan namja brengsek itu eoh?" tanya Yunho penuh dengan keposesifan. Jaejoong berdecak kesal doe eyesnya menatap tajam musang yunho yang menatap sedari tadi.

"Apa pedulimu? Dia bukan brengsek, kau yang brengsek Jung!" sahut Jaejoong, dia sangat tidak terima dengan ucapan Yunho yang mengatakan temannya itu brengsek.

"Berapa yang dia tawarkan padamu? Berapa won tarif yang diberikannya padamu eoh? Berapa saja sebut tarif yang kau pasang, aku bisa membayar dua kali lipat bahkan sepuluh kali lipat dari itu!" teriak Yunho dan mengunci gerakan Jaejoong dengan kedua lengan kekarnya yang diletakkan ditiap sisi bahu namja cantik yang kini tengah menatap murka Yunho.

Beberapa menit pandangan mereka beradu. Tatapan-tatapan tajam yang mematikan diedarkan oleh keduanya.

Apa lagi Jaejoong. Sungguh dia sangat terhina dan merasa sangat direndahkan oleh Yunho. Dia memang bekerja menjual jasa tentang kencan. Tapi dia bukan seorang yang tergila-gila dengan uang, melakukan pekerjaan itupun karna dia memang harus bekerja dan membiayai hidupnya dikota besar ini. Tapi perkataan Yunho tadi seakan-akan menganggapnya namja gampangan yang tak beda dari seorang pelacur.

Sekarang Jaejoong sungguh menyesal karna memberikan apa yang diinginkan Yunho selama jadi kliennya. Lebih sangat menyesal lagi karna perasaannya untuk Yunho juga ambisi yang membuatnya tidak mempunyai harga sebagai manusia didepan Yunho.

Mata Jaejoong mulai memanas siap meluncurkan kristal bening. Napasnya tidak teratur dengan kedua doe eyes masih setia menatap musang yang penuh emosi itu.

"Kau menggelikan Jung Yunho!" desis Jaejoong dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Ingin sekali dia menampar wajah tampan Yunho. Sekedar ingin memberi pelajaran pada namja yang membuat hatinya lebih berdenyut lagi.

"Kau milikku, kau hanya milikku Kim Jaejoong!" ucap Yunho penuh penekanan ditiap katanya. Jaejoong mengatupkan rahangnya keras. Tidak pernah sebelumnya dia bertemu dengan makhluk seperti Yunho.

"Kau bilang aku milikmu? Lalu apa kau milikku eoh? Kau selalu bilang tak ingin membagiku dengan yang lain, tapi kau selalu membagikan dirimu dengan yang lain, apa itu adil Jung Yunho? Kau egois, dan perlu kau ingat aku bukan milikmu!" tegas Jaejoong dengan sebuah pemikiran yang tadi ada didalam otaknya dan sukses membuat Yunho bungkam.

"Aku ingin pulang Yunho, lepaskan aku!" perintah Jaejoong lagi sembari menatap penuh emosi kearah Yunho.

"Sudah ku bilangkan berhenti bekerja disana dan aku akan menanggung semua beban hidupmu, aku..."

"Ku pikir kau sudah lupa tentang itu! Dan lagi Jung, aku memang sudah berhenti bekerja disana!" Yunho membelalakkan matanya mendengar penuturan Jaejoong tadi. Sekarang dia tahu kenapa beberapa hari ini dia tida dapat menemukan Jaejoong disitus Kencan Impian.

Didorong Jaejoong tubuh besar Yunho yang mulai melemah itu. Dengan segera dia bangkit dari sofa empuk dimana pertama kali dia mendudukkan dirinya dimansion ini. Ada rasa sakit hati yang teramat dalam memasuki hatinya lagi kala ingat betapa indahnya dan mesranya hubungannya dulu dengan Yunho disini.

"Boo, jangan pergi... Katakan padaku bagaimana aku bisa memilikimu Boo..."

_Deg_

Jantung Jaejoong bereaksi begitu sangat cepat saat mendengar panggilan sayang Yunho untuknya itu. Entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa mendamba yang kini mulai memberontak dalam dirinya dan membuatnya merasa goyah.

Dipejamkannya matanya sesaat. Ada pergolakan bathin yang terjadi padanya, jika sesaat tadi dia merasa sakit hati yang teramat sangat dan dengan rasa emosi yang menggebu-gebu karna tingkah Yunho. Maka seakan mudah menguap perasaan itu berganti lagi, entahlah kalimat Yunho barusan bagaikan sebuah mantra yang bisa mengontrol diri dan perasaannya. Apa dia semudah itu terlena dan jatuh untuk Jung Yunho ?

Jika iya, apa sekarang dia boleh bergantung harapan lagi pada namja yang tengah menatapnya dengan musang yang sudah menjadi sendu dan tanpa emosi ini. Jaejoong sedikit berpikir, dia tidak ingin menjadi korban untuk kedua kalinya lagi. Dihelanya napasnya dan diembuskannya secara perlahan. Rasa sakit yang tadi kini mulai membaur lagi ketika otaknya mengingat yeoja yang ingin dia enyahkan itu.

"Kau sudah memiliki Bora-sshi, kenapa menginginkan aku lagi?" tanya sarkastik Jaejoong, sungguh dia mulai emosi lagi mengingat yeoja itu. Yunho tersentak, kembali otaknya yang normal mempertanyakan tentang orientasi seksualnya. Namun dengan sangat cepat kali ini perasaannya mendominan ditambah sebuah kenyataan yang membuatnya tidak perlu ragu jika harus mengakui sebuah penyimpangan yang dilakukannya sekarang.

Yaa, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan atau merasa malu juga gengsi dengan keabnormalannya dalam masalah seksualitas. Tentu saja kini dia berpikir demikian, karna dua temannya yang lain juga memiliki seorang kekasih namja yang baru saja dia tahu tadi. Sungguh jika dia tahu dari dulu mungkin dia tidak perlu mengelak terlalu jauh tentang perasaannya pada Jaejoong dan menganggap hal itu sebagai permainan belaka.

_**-TBC**_

_**Maaf sharusnya sesuai rncana habisnya dichap ini. Tp ada tmbahan sdkiti dan mngkn chap dpan.**_

_Ini sdah 3000 word lebih untk ffnya jgn blang pndek ya T.T_

_Aku udh mngusahakan untk mmbuat mood ini ff dan ngefeels lg sma ini ff #plaaak_

_Happy b'day our magnae... cha always love you...mumumumumu :* #slaap_

_Maaf jka ini tmbah kacau... EYD ga braturan... typo dmna"_

_Ooh iya sblmnya mngkn bingung tntang __**mengacuhkan**__ itu yang memang arti sebenarnya dr hasil aku browser di mbah google itu artinya __**mempedulikan, mengindahkan, etc**__. Acuh = peduli, jadi kalau tidak mengacuhkan artinya tidak peduli. Trma ksih buat yg dlu udh koreksi kta ini buat aku shingga aku bisa mmlih kata dgn hati" buat ff hehehe._

_Thank buat sdah review dichap 6A sbelumnya, maaf untk mngecewakan jg dgn chap kmarin... _

_**Well, maaf ga bisa sebut satu" yg udah review dan blum bsa blas satu" jg, tp aku cinta kalian smua #hug satu".**_

_For alan : makash ya cuyung... dan soal akun ffn dbikin aja, kan blm dcba jd blm tau kan. And for Dee – Chan – tik makasih pngmatannya di chap 5, memang bner kok sya khlangn akal untk mmbuat bbrapa scene jd kurang scene dsana yg terkesan kosong . and for jaejae... trima ksh smngt nya yaaak... aku ga akan buat klian smua kecewa babe #plaaak_

_Dan buat yg lain mksh dukungannya dan semangatnya yaaaa, aku slalu bca reviewnya kok... aku sayang kaliaaaannn mumumumu :*... review lagi boleh :D ._


	8. Chapter 8

Title : The First Date.

Author : Me, Echa.

Genre : Romance, Etc, tentuin sendiri.

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Lenght : Chapter 7.

_**BOY X BOY , DONT LIKE DONT READ ! No Bash, No Flame !**_

_Check it..._

"Sudah ku bilangkan berhenti bekerja disana dan aku akan menanggung semua beban hidupmu, aku..."

"Ku pikir kau sudah lupa tentang itu! Dan lagi Jung, aku memang sudah berhenti bekerja disana!" Yunho membelalakkan matanya mendengar penuturan Jaejoong tadi. Sekarang dia tahu kenapa beberapa hari ini dia tida dapat menemukan Jaejoong disitus Kencan Impian.

Didorong Jaejoong tubuh besar Yunho yang mulai melemah itu. Dengan segera dia bangkit dari sofa empuk dimana pertama kali dia mendudukkan dirinya dimansion ini. Ada rasa sakit hati yang teramat dalam memasuki hatinya lagi kala ingat betapa indahnya dan mesranya hubungannya dulu dengan Yunho disini.

"Boo, jangan pergi... Katakan padaku bagaimana aku bisa memilikimu Boo..."

_Deg _

Jantung Jaejoong bereaksi begitu sangat cepat saat mendengar panggilan sayang Yunho untuknya itu. Entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa mendamba yang kini mulai memberontak dalam dirinya dan membuatnya merasa goyah.

_**+++ Chapter 7 End +++ **_

Sesaat tubuhnya mulai mematung, bayangan-bayangan manis yang pernah terjadi antaranya dan Yunho serasa mulai menyerangnya kembali dan membuatnya ingin berharap lagi dengan kata-kata Yunho tadi.

Namun dengan cepat Jaejoong menggeleng, melenyapkan harapan yang mungkin akan mudah dipatahkan oleh Yunho lagi. Tapi, hatiya juga tidak rela jika dia melupakan sebuah opsi yang mungkin saja bisa merubah keadaan membalik dan menjadikan Yunho miliknya.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya, dia berusaha untuk tenang dan berpikir. Dibelakangnya Yunho masih menatap intens dan penuh harap pada Jaejoong. Tangan kekar Yunho ingin sekali memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang dirinduinya itu.

Sedikit rasa sesal kini dirasa Yunho, sungguh dia sangat menyesali statementnya yang menganggap dirinya masih straight setelah bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan membuat hatinya kacau. Tapi Yunho lebih menyesali prilakunya yang sangat bodoh dengan mencoba berkencan dengan Bora dan melanjutkan segala kehidupannya dengan cara straight yang dipikirkannya selama ini.

Jika saja kesadaran dan juga rasa gengsi serta otaknya masih berjalan dengan sangat baik untuk berpikir kritis. Tentu saja Yunho akan sangat mengakui rasa ketertarikannya pada Jaejoong. Namun semua itu ditambah statement yang selama ini dipegangnya, Yunho hanya menganggap dan mengatakan jika kebersamaan dengan Jaejoong hanya sebuah permainan dimasa liburan semata. Tapi tentu hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dia rasa, dan harusnya Yunho tidak perlu menyangkal terlalu banyak tentang semua itu. Dan sekarang dia merasakan akibat kedenialannya yang membuatnya seakan terperosok.

Jika dia mencintai Jaejoong sejak awal, dia tidak perlu takut mengakui pada diri sendiri. Yunho benar-benar merasa seorang pengecut sekarang, andai saja dia tidak tahu tentang orientasi seksual menyimpan kedua temannya tadi. Mungkih hingga sekarang dan kedepannya dia akan menghancurkan hidupnya dengan statement yang kini dipikirnya bullshit!

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya kedepan, hal itu membuat kedua musang Yunho membesar kaget. Beberapa detik lalu, Jaejoong sudah menemukan sebuah keampuhan untuk melumpuhkan Yunho dan membuatnya benar-benar jatuh yang berakhir akan menjadi miliknya seutuhnya, jika hal itu berhasil tentunya.

"Boo..."

"Jujur Yun, aku takut mempercayai semua ucapanmu yang tak pernah ada bukti itu," potong cepat Jaejoong, senyuman tipis terkembang dibibir cherrynya. Dia bisa menebak-nebak reaksi apa yang sedang dipasang oleh Yunho saat dia berkata seperti tadi.

"Tapi Boo sungguh, kali ini aku serius, aku..."

"Aku tidak akan percaya lagi Yun, aku selalu menuruti segala permintaanmu selama ini, mengatakan bahwa kau klien spesial yang ku pikir bisa membuatmu mengerti apa yang ku harapkan, membiarkan kau menciumiku, memelukku seakan aku adalah milikmu, tapi pada kenyataannya hal itu bukanlah yang sebenarnya, kau hanya menganggapku sebagai namja yang kau booking untuk menemanimu berkencan, ya benar seorang namja bookingan yang tidak berarti apa-apa untukmu, aku tahu kau bisa membookingku seumur hidupmu dengan uang-uangmu, tapi bukan itu yang aku mau, bukan itu..." ucap Jaejoong yang tepat seakan-akan menampar Yunho dengan pernyataannya itu.

Yunho bungkam, yang dikatakan Jaejoong memang benar, tapi itu adalah pikirannya sejam yang lalu. Kini Yunho benar-benar ingin memiliki Jaejoong dengan arti yang sesungguhnya.

"Boo, katakan, katakan padaku bagaimana aku bisa memilikimu dengan cara yang kau mau Boo..." ucap Yunho lirih, sorot mata musangnya memelas menatap punggung Jaejoong.

"Tidak perlu bertanya padaku apa Yun, jika kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu seharusnya kau tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan!" sahut Jaejoong, digigitnya bibir bawahnya, rasa sakit dan juga senang seakan bercampur aduk dirasanya. Tapi kali ini dia harus benar-benar tepat untuk mengatur langkah dan menyempurnakan tekatnya yang sempat tertunda untuk menaklukan Yunho.

Setiap ucapan Yunho tadi membuat hati Jaejoong senang. Jujur saja hatinya sangat mudah luluh oleh ungkapan namja tampan itu, tapi rasa sakit yang dia rasa selama ini juga muncul lagi saat pikirannya teringat akan Bora.

"Dan lagi Yun, kau sudah memiliki Bora-sshi, ku rasa semua perkataanmu tadi hanyalah omong kosong!" ucap Jaejoong lagi, rasa-rasanya dia semakin ingin mengenyahkan yeoja itu. Dihelanya napasnya, Jaejoong sedikit menoleh kebelakangnya, nampak terlihat Yunho yang masih duduk terdiam, sepertinya namja itu berpikir.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu dan membuat pra-asumsi didalam otaknya yang sudah cukup letih memikirkan Yunho dan bisa saja membuat hatinya sakit lebih dari sebelumnya, Jaejoong segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri menuju depan pintu utama mansion mewah Jung.

Dan Yunho, entah sadar atau tidaknya namja tampan itu akan kepergian Jaejoong. Dia seakan sangat terlarut dengan pikirannya yang memutar keras untuk mencari cara mendapatkan Jaejoong lagi seperti keinginannya. Bahkan, mungkin saja Yunho tidak mendegar kata terakhir Jaejoong tadi sebelum pergi. Jika dia mendengarnya, mungkin dengan sigap dia akan mengelak tentang hubungannya dengan Bora yang salah diasumsikan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Entah sudah keberapa kali hari ini Yunho mendengus. Rambutnya yang biasa tersisir rapi dan terlihat keren untuk namja seusianya sudah acak-acakan sedari tadi. Beberapa map file-file yang seharusnya sudah selesai dibacanya dan ditanda tanganinya dibiarkan saja terbuka disana sini memenuhi atas mejanya.

Dipijitnya pelipisnya, kepalanya semakin berdenyut, ditambah tadi malam dia tidak bisa tidur. Semalaman penuh Yunho memikirkan kata-kata Jaejoong kemarin. Memutar otak untuk mencari cara meyakinkan Jaejoong.

Sekarang dia menyadari satu hal, meyakinkan orang yang dicintai lebih sulit dari pada meyakinkan klien bisnisnya. Tak elak hal itu kadang membuat Yunho tersenyum miris ditengah kekacauan dirinya yang baru.

"_Shit... Shiittt_... "umpatnya lagi dan mengusap wajah tampannya yang terlihat lelah. Musangnya yang biasa menatap tajam seolah memancarkan suatu kekhawatiran yang mendalam.

Terlalu banyak spekulasi yang memenuhi isi kepalanya tentang Jaejoong. Kekhawatiran akan perginya Jaejoong menjauh darinya, adalah salah satu yang kini memenuhi otaknya dan menghambat untuk mencari cara ampuh agar meyakinkan Jaejoong lagi.

Sungguh, Yunho sangat kacau sekarang. Lebih kacau dari pada sebelumnya dan yang pernah dialami selama 28 tahun belakangan ini.

_Ceklek_

Pintu ruangannya terbuka dan lagi menampakkan sosok namja yang sangat dia kenal tengah menyeringai kearanya.

"_Whats up_ Yun?" tanya Yoochun dan melangkah masuk keruangan Yunho yang spontan membuatnya terbelalak dengan keadaan yang berantakan diatas meja kerja juga sofa yang biasa menjamu tamu-tamu pentingnya.

Yunho melirik sekilas kearah Yoochun, lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sibuk memeras otak.

"Hey, apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Yoochun heran sembari memperhatikan wajah Yunho.

"Yoo Yunho, kau sakit?" tanyanya lagi kemudian mendudukan dirinya dikursi didepan meja kerja Yunho.

Yunho menghela napasnya, menggeleng pelan lalu musangnya menatap Yoochun datar.

"Tidak Chun, hanya saja aku sedang berpikir untuk meyakinkan Jaejoong!" jelas Yunho yang membuat kening Yoochun mengkerut sempurna.

"Meyakinkan yang bagaimana?" tanya Yoochun lagi.

Sekilas Yunho menatap wajah Yoochun yang terlihat bingung.

"Agar dia mau bersamaku, kau tahu Chun, dia menolakku mentah-mentah kemarin dan tidak mau mendengarkan apapun tentang kesungguhanku yang ingin bersamanya" jawab Yunho sedikit senyuman kecut diukir oleh bibir hatinya.

Dan Yoochun, namja itu tertawa pelan mendengar masalah yang sangat serius dihadapi Yunho. Sudah dia duga sebelumnya jika teman sekaligus atasannya ini akan sulit untuk mendapatkan Jaejong lagi_. Well_... Setidaknya dia sudah membantu Yunho sejak pertama namja itu membawa Jaejoong kekantor. Dan bukankah Yunho sendiri yang mempersulit keadaan sejak awal.

Sekarang Yoochun bisa tertawa puas dalam hati melihat reaksi yang teramat besar terjadi pada Yunho. Tapi, dia juga sedikit prihatin jika atasan mereka ini terus seperti ini, dampaknya juga akan berasa pada perusahaan mereka yang perlu kinerja Yunho sebagai pemegang jabatan penting.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan sejak awal, pacari saja dia, bereskan?" Memang terdengar konyol jika Yoochun mengulangi perkataannya ini lagi. Hanya saja Yoochun ingin membuat Yunho sedikit tersiksa lebih dengan hal kata itu.

Yunho meringis seraya mengacak kesal rambutnya. Dia sangat hapal sikap Yoochun, dan dia tahu pasti sekarang namja itu tengah menggodanya dengan sengaja.

"_Come on_ Chun, kau tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan!" Yunho sedikit memelas yang sukses membuat Yoochun tegelak.

Ditatapnya tajam Yoochun, yang kini membalas tatapannya datar.

"Baiklah bro, sekarang apa masalahmu?" tanya Yoochun. Yunho berdecak kemudian menghela napasnya, bukankah tadi dia sudah mengatakan apa masalahnya pada Yoochun?. Ooh sungguh, sepertinya Yoochun ingin menguji dirinya lebih dari Jaejoong.

"Chun... Aku takut jika Jaejoong menjauh dariku, pergi dari kota ini, atau dimiliki orang lain, aku..."

"Cukup!" sela Yoochun kemudian mengambil ponselnya dari balik saku jas mahalnya. menjalankan jari-jarinya dilayar screen ponselnya kemudian memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam balik saku jasnya.

Yunho menautkan keningnya bingung, wajahnya yang sudah lelah terlihat sangat kusut. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Yoochun barusan, dan sangat kesal karna namja ini memotong kata-kata keluh kesahnya yang bersifat curahan hati.

"Okey bro, satu masalahmu sudah aku selesaikan!" ucap Yoochun bangga sembari terkekeh melihat wajah kebingungan yang nyata diperlihatkan Yunho.

"Chun, apa maksud..."

"Jaejoong tidak akan kemana-mana, ataupun menjauh dan pergi dari Seoul!" tegas Yoochun yang sukses membuat mulut Yunho menganga lebar dengan mata membesar sempurna.

"Okey, okey, aku akan menuntut bayaranku untuk hal itu Yun," timpalnya lagi dan kembali terkekeh karna ekspresi Yunho yang masih tetap sama.

"Tidak perlu heran begitu, aku baru mengetahui jika kekasihku Junsu tinggal bersama dengan Jaejoong, yaa aku tidak pernah mampir keapartmentnya selama ini, beruntung karna kemarin aku mampir kesana sebentar dan bertemu dengan pujaan hatimu itu" jelas Yoochun, yang sangat mengerti dengan kebingungan Yunho.

Yunho mencerna kata-kata Yoochun tadi, kemudian tatapan penuh harap diedarkannya lagi pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ck, aku akan menuntut jabatan Ceo direktur ini nanti setelah kau mendapatkan kursi presiden direktur Yunho!"

"Aku setuju Chun, tapi kau harus menjamin untukku jika Jaejoong tidak akan kemana-mana! Sampai aku berhasil meyakinkannya!" sahut Yunho mulai ambisius, dia sedikit lega karna hal yang ditakutkan itu sudah terselesaikan begitu dengan mudahnya oleh Park Yoochun.

Jika tahu Yoochun punya solusi yang sedemikian cepat untuknya, sudah sedari tadi dia pasti akan menemui namja playboy itu.

"Tenanglah, Junsu akan mengawasinya untukmu..." ucap Yoochun sembari menatap wajah Yunho yang kembali serius.

"Terima kasih, tapi masalahnya aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk meyakinkan Jaejoong..." Yunho mulai mendengus lagi, otaknya benar-benar buntu sekarang, tak ada ide yang bagus untuknya dalam hal yang sangat penting dan genting ini dalam masalah cintanya.

"Nikahi saja dia, setidaknya jika kau tidak ingin kehilangannya dan membuktikan betapa seriusnya kau terhadapnya," saran Yoochun seraya beranjak dari tempatnya duduk tadi.

Yunho seketika mendelik dan menatap tak percaya kearah Yoochun yang bersiap untuk keluar dari ruangannya.

"Tapi Chun..."

"Aku hanya memberikan saran Jung! Selebihnya kau yang memutuskan, dan jangan lupa tanda tangani berkas yang tadi pagi ku letakkan diatas mejamu, karna sore ini aku memerlukan itu."

Yoochun berbalik dengan santainya, seringain lebar tercetak jelas dari bibirnya. Kemudian dengan santainya dia keluar ruangan Yunho dan menutup pintunya dengan pelan.

Yunho masih terdiam, saran Yoochun tadi dipikirkan dengan baik olehnya. Jujur saja, Yunho tidak siap menikah untuk sekarang, bahkan dia sudah memasang target menikah diusia 30'an itu artinya masih ada waktu bersenang-senang dalam 2 tahun menjelang dia berumur 30 tahun.

Tapi, sepertinya hanya itu opsi yang dia punya dan saran yang diberikan Yoochun satu-satunya, setelah sadar jika memacari Jaejoong seperti awal mula yang dikatakan Yoochun sangat tidak akan berhasil untuk menaklukan Jaejoong menjadi kekasihnya.

"Ya Tuhan..." gumam Yunho sembari mendongakkan wajahnya dan bersandar pada kursi empuknya. Mencoba merilekskan dirinya seraya memikirkan pilihan terbaik untuk jalan hidupnya.

Menikahi Jaejoong atau mencari cara lain untuk bisa meyakinkan namja cantik yang sudah membuatnya frustasi seperti sekarang. Tapi seperti yang diketahui Yunho sebelumnya tidak ada cara apapun lagi selain menikahi namja cantik itu, Yaa hanya itu satu-satunya cara pilihan dan yang terampuh untuk bisa memiliki Jaejoong, setidaknya seperti itu dalam kondisi sekarang.

.

.

.

_3 Days Later._

Kedua doe eyes Jaejoong terbelalak hebat. Ditatapnya intens sebuah undangan yang baru saja diterimanya tadi. Jantungnya berdebar hebat ditambah rasa gugup juga keringat dingin yang kini mulai menyeruak keluar dari permukaan pori-porinya.

Dibacanya dengan seksama isi undangan yang membuatnya berdebar-debar ini, sebuah kertas notes kecil menempel ditengah-tengah nama pasangan yang akan melangsungkan pernikahan itu. Dengan sigap diambilnya notes itu dan dibacanya isi pesannya.

Sepersekian detik kemudian Jaejoong berdecak, dan kembali menatap nama pasangan yang ditulis dengan tinta emas.

"Chukkae..." ucapnya dan tersenyum getir kemudian menutup pintu apartmentnya yang sederhana. Jaejoong menuju kelantai 1 sekaligus loby untuk apartment murah dan sederhana yang ditempatinya.

Ditatapnya sebuah mobil mewah yang dulu sering mengantar jemputnya ketika dia masih menjadi klien namja yang ada didalam mobil itu.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya, kemudian membuka pintu mobil. Dengan segera dimasukinya mobil mewah ini dan langsung menatap lekat namja tampan yang tengah tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

"Boo..." panggil Yunho dengan suara bassnya yang terdengar serak. Jaejoong hanya diam dan masih menatap lekat Yunho, sulit untuk diartikan Yunho tatapan namja cantik ini padanya.

"Kau sudah yakin sekarang?" tanya Yunho sedikit memberanikan diri bertanya hal yang cukup bodoh untuknya pertanyakan sekarang. Digenggamnya jemari Jaejoong yang bebas dan mengecup punggungnya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Jaejoong masih tidak bergeming, ekspresi wajahnya masih sama seperti yang tadi.

Jujur saja dia cukup bingung sekarang, tapi jika namja tampan ini bertanya seperti itu jawaban yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya satu.

"Tidak Yun..." Jawab Jaejoong yang sukses membuat kedua bola mata Yunho mendelik.

Hening mulai menguasai mereka setelah jawaban Jaejoong atas pertanyaan Yunho tadi. Keduanya mulai kembali terhanyut pada pikiran masing-masing.

Entahlah, Jaejoong merasa hanya kurang percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Yunho padanya sekarang. Setelah tiga hari dia tidak melihat namja itu dan setelah tiga hari dia hidup dengan perasaan was-was yang teramat mencengkramnya dengan berbagai spekulasi. Dan setelah tiga hari itu juga, rasa-rasanya Jaejoong sedikit dipermainkan dengan sengaja hari ini.

Sedikit trauma mulai membayanginya lagi saat dia menatap kedala mata musang Yunho yang memancarkan kesungguhannya. Dia tidak ingin gagal lagi, setidaknya jika Yunho bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan mendatang. Hatinya tak hentinya berdegup kencang, tapi untuk keadaan sekarang Jaejoong harus mengandalkan pikiran dari pada sebuah rasa yang kini mulai membludak menguasai rongga dadanya.

Digigitnya bibir bawahnya sedikit, mungkin jika kali ini benar, dia juga tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan emas begitu saja. Dan sebuah obsesinya akan namja ini berhasil dia capai dengan sangat baik.

Yunho, masih diam. Bibirnya bungkam untuk mengatakan sepatah katapun, hatinya sangat hancur, dan terasa memanas dirongga dadanya, setiap detik semakin menyiksanya. Dia pikir jika apa yang sudah direncanakannya kali ini akan berjalan dengan mulus, tapi ternyata hal ini pun tidak bisa meyakinkan seorang Kim Jaejoong untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Yunho menghela napasnya, sedikit cairan menggenang disudut matanya.

"Baiklah jika..."

"Tidak sebelum hari minggu tiba dan kau menjadi milikku!" potong cepat Jaejoong dan terkekeh ringan saat melihat ekspresi wajah Yunho yang berubah menjadi bingung bercampur kaget.

"Tiga hari lagi, dan setelah hari itu baru aku percaya jika kau bersungguh-sungguh denganku Yun..." Timpal Jaejoong seraya mencubit gemas pipi Yunho. Yunho mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, kemudian dia juga terkekeh setelah menyadari maksud Jaejoong tadi.

"Aku mencintaimu boo..." ucap Yunho dan tersenyum. Dia senang, sangat senang, akhirnya semua yang dilakukannya selama tiga hari belakangan ini tidak menjadi sia-sia.

Ditatapnya wajah cantik Jaejoong yang sedikit merona karna tengah menatap sebuah undangan yang tadi dibawanya.

"Hanya tiga hari lagi Boo, dan aku sangat tidak sabar untuk hari itu..." ucap Yunho sembari menatap menggoda Jaejoong yang kini membuka halaman depan undangan yang didesain sedemikian mewah.

"Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong..." ucap Jaejoong membaca tulisan yang ditulis dengan tinta emas itu. Kemudian dia melirik kearah Yunho yang menautkan keningnya bingung.

"Ku pikir tadi disana nama Bora-sshi pada saat kurirmu memberikannya, ternyata itu aku..." kekeh Jaejoong dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium pipi Yunho.

"Nado saranghae Yun..." bisik Jaejoong manja dan dengan segera Yunho menghadapkan badannya pada Jaejoong yang terlihat teramat cantik dimatanya. Kedua tangan Jaejoong sudah melingkar sempurna dilehernya dan tak perlu waktu yang lama untuk Yunho menyadari godaan yang diberikan sang calon istri, dengan cepat disatukannya bibir mereka. Tidak dengan nafsu, tapi dengan penuh cinta yang membuat ciuman kali ini lebih terasa hidup dan berkesan untuk keduanya.

Setelah beberapa menit ciuman yang indah itu tercipta, keduanya menarik bibir masing-masing. Jaejoong menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, kemudian menatap tajam Yunho yang terkekeh.

"Aku ingin tahu cerita lengkap apa yang kau lakukan pada Bora-sshi dan juga dengan apa yang terjadi denganmu yang akhirnya jatuh untukku Yunnie..." ucap Jaejoong dengan suara yang sedikit dibuat-buat centil dan sukses membuat Yunho tertawa keras.

_Well_, mungkin sebuah kedenialan dirinya tidak akan mungkin dia ceritakan kepada Jaejoong yang akan menjadi istrinya tiga hari lagi. Akan sangat memalukan untuk Yunho mengakui hal itu pada sang istri kelak, jadi mungkin dia harus sedikit memutar otaknya dan membungkam mulut Yoochun dengan sejumlah uang agar tidak membocorkan rahasianya, dan sepertinya Yunho harus memberikan Taepoong sang anjing tercintanya yang telah mengenalkan pada Jaejoong itu seorang istri juga. Layaknya dirinya yang dipilihkan Taepoong seorang istri yang luar biasa cantik dan memikat dirinya tanpa ampun.

_**- END**_

Well.. aku slalu ga bisa bkin ending... jd maaf klo endingnya gagal yaa.. T.T

Tapi aku ga biki yunjae pisah kan... setidaknya happy end ini u,u ... maaf jika mengecewakan yaa... tadinya aku udah bikin ending dgn yun yg mesum dan jae yg malu" jiji, tapi ga sesuai dengan pembawaan alur hahahaha. Jd aku delete lagi... kehilangan feels emang ga enak yaa #ditabook. Tapi kalau udah ngefeels juga aku emang tipe yg susah nyari ending. hueks

_Balas revie non log-in :_

Jenny : emang harus kuat dong setidaknya dy kan cowok jd sdkt ada mentalnya #plaak

Guest : udah nih... ditambah appa galau juga deh.

Guest : aku ga hadirin junsu scra live disini, jd cma nama...

Jaejae : hehehe... umma akan bahagia sama appa... maaf klo endingnya ngecewain...

Neng : udah bener" end ini kok... maaf yaa, yg kmrin hehe.

Ria : udah end ini... nah kira" seprti tebakan kamu itu... trima ksih ya sdah mndukung ff ini... aahhhh komen kamu panjang dan aku selalu deg"an bacanya, aku suka juga hehehe...

FLOW : salam kenal balik... udh ga nyesek lagi kan ini.

Guest : maklum kmrn blm sdar skrg udh sadar hehheeee...

Ada yang ga ngerti endingnya ? silahkan protes sama saya dan katakan apa mau kalian #plaak. Kalau ga ngerti aku akan pm private buat jawab pertanyaan kalian... well... yang udah fav.. foll yg belum prnah ksih jejak disini semoga akan kasih jejak yaa... hitung" nagih upah #ditabok #apa bngt ene hahaha.

_**Spesial thak for all reviewers, no no no no, i mean Mybeloved friend in here **_

_**REVIEW ?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
